The Stray Bull Follows the Cat: RWBYA
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: Blake stood there watching Adam he was sitting on the trains deck looking at the quickly dissipating train decks. The wreckage of of their fight leaving their field of vision as he sat there one hand propped on his bent up knee. Other sheath in hand supporting his weight he simply said. "Where to next partner?"
1. Chapter 1

Blake stepped back or rather jumped back sword ready to be drawn as Adam jumped the gap. She stood there hand at the ready on Gambol Shroud as she stared at him and the fading away train carts with the wreckage of their previous fight with the Schnee security androids. The air was tense and the train rolling on the tracks never sounded louder in Blake's ears. The neutral line on his lips pulled downward and Blake could not tell if he was angry or not because of that mask of his. Sighing Adam turned and asked a seemingly innocent enough question. "Why?" was all he could ask it was evident he felt betrayed by the tone in which he spoke.

"Adam..." Blake did not know how to respond to that despite having a thousand reasons. 'The White Fang is wrong, killing and acts of terrorism is wrong. Fighting humans is no way to be treated as equal responding to evil with evil won't solve anything. This is isn't justice its revenge for our suffering' and so on. But nothing came to her mouth because deep down she knew he asked why she left him. Rather why she would leave without telling his partner why, or give him more than a simple goodbye. "Adam…I can't stay there anymore I don't….want to kill anyone this isn't right" she finally was able to speak. He still did not move he turned to her and she blinked in surprise and this time fully gripped Gambol Shroud. He was smirking that cocky smirk of his that one she still felt foolish for having a crush on.

"Okay…where to then partner" he said casually sitting on the end of the platform. Wilt and Blush firmly in his grip on the hand he was using to support his weight on. Blake took a step closer to him and she saw him tense grip the rifle sheath tighter and saw him raise his feet a little. She realized he was asking her in his always stubborn and prideful way. He was asking if he could stay…with her all she had to do was push and he would fall. He would fall on his feet and that would be that. Adam would be out of her life forever it was that simple with him prideful and as much as he liked to show off as he was, he was also straight to the point. Adam heard the steps coming closer until he was right behind him he felt his shoulders slack she had made her choice. He felt her hands on his clothed shoulders and for a millisecond he felt the pressure of a push but. Soon the hands slid across and hugged him from behind her faced pressed to the back of his head. He relaxed and the arm casually over his bent up knee moved to place his gloved hand over her bare one. Adam smiled he knew she couldn't see it so he allowed it he was happy she left everything behind…but she kept him.

Beacon…Adam sighed 'great, school awesome idea Blake' he thought in his head after abandoning the train about a mile off its destination they walked the rest of the way to Vale. With little encounters with Grimm creatures here and there but for the most part it was a clean hour walk. Already inside Vale Blake openly told him of her plan to join up at Beacon she had with her paperwork he did not. He could fix that he knew a guy a contact the White Fang had despite its hate of humans they used humans for their intelligence networks. The two found a place to stay with no money except for what Blake had which she decided not to tell Adam about. The prideful fool would have told her to find and Inn and he would find some ally to sleep in. to her annoyance Adam broke into a home, said home was used as a model with lots of plastic things inside. A few mannequins that looked creepily happy and fake food inside the fridge. Lucky for them the beds where actual beds. Blake had laid down on one for the beds inside the master bedroom Adam she assumed left to find the other room.

Looking out to the open door to her designated room she saw Adam walk from the opposite direction he went to. She stood up and silently stalked the house to find him. Weapon propped up against the couch arms crossed behind his head laid awake staring up at the ceiling. "There isn't another room it's a one bedroom…crap house right?" he said casually knowing she was there sighing Blake walked up to the couch by passing the table next to his head on the far right of the couch's side. Sitting on the smaller couch on the left she looked at him. She didn't know why he kept the mask on but she knew he was waiting for her to speak.

"Adam…just well yeah sleep with me" she said leaning forward and using both hands arms propped against her legs hands covering her cheeks. She didn't want to let him see her blush. It was stupid she knew that but she never shared a bed with anyone except her mother and father. He smirked regardless but rather than offer his usual tease that always followed whenever she said something…'daring' she decided to call it. He did not tease, this time he simply rejected the idea with something she found herself opposed to but could not deny the need of.

"Can't I'm heading out, I know an old contact from the White Fang…human guy named Junior he can forge me some papers" he said. Blake sucked in some air to reply but ended up sighing more crime was hardly what she wanted but he did need identification to apply to Beacon.

"Okay just…don't do anything stupid okay?" she sighed getting up leaving him to his thoughts. The way to the club was easy, even if it wasn't the same path he'd done enough business with Junior to know it. He walked in and found his 'usual' place open at the bar he sat down made a one with his hand and the bar tender nodded. He didn't drink much and even if the drinking age was 21 he could always get a drink here. They knew him he spilt blood before so he wasn't denied the drink. Junior walked up to the bar and sat next to him taking off his sun glasses and placed them inside his vest.

"I didn't hear from the White Fang so I assume you're here for personal business" Junior stated. Two girl's twins and he had to admit very attractive ones walked up to his right Junior was at his left, and sat down. They were new and if they were sitting next to him and Junior he knew they probably worked for him.

"Yeah…I need a favor need some papers made for me…oh and age 18 very important" he said his drink was placed before him. He took a swig of the bitter liquid and shook his head from the taste. The stuff tasted like crap but the buzz was always a pleasant welcome.

"Easy enough…Miltia, Malaena go take care of it for me" Junior ordered the twins replied in a bored tone.

"Fine" Miltia.

"Whatever" Malaena.

"Going to take a few hours you're going to wait it out here or…?" Junior trailed off.

"Yeah I can wait it out here I'm going to be in your booth" not waiting for a reply Adam left the counter. Dodging people he took a sit at Junior's private booth where he normally sat at a decent height above the club. Here Adam had a good sight on everyone. One of Junior's men came and dropped off a bottle of Vodka with a shot glass. Nodding to him the man nodded back and left him alone to his drink. He and Junior went back enough to where he was still 14 and the big oaf was 27. He was a beginner doing odd jobs for the Fang here and there it wasn't until his 17th birthday that he finally had taken lives that he remember bonding with the informant. Adam scrunched his nose at the thought. Perhaps not bonding per say but rather as he sat in this same booth he remember Junior coming in and placing a bottle of Vodka down with two shot glasses. He remembered it so clearly.

"I don't drink" Adam had said lamely his voice hollow. He had killed some human police officers from what his superior at the time told him 'they deserved it.'

"Yeah it's a nasty habit but…you look like you could use a drink" Junior replied simply. Pouring two shots he took them and handed one to Adam. Not in the mood to oppose anything Adam took the shot and stared at the clear liquid. Junior offered him his glass for a toast Adam complied. Both men took a swig of their drink Adam coughed loudly Junior simply closed his eyes sourly.

"How can people stomach this garbage" Adam growled his anger raising. He wasn't sure what he was mad about…looking at it now he is sure it was at himself. He was angry for killing the men begged him no his leader did not listen. Adam was forced to do it prove himself a member of the White Fang.

"Here" Junior refiled his glass Adam turned it down.

"No thanks" he said leaning on his elbows frowning.

"Trust me kid drink it" Adam stared at him through his narrowed eyes and finally gave in. four shots later he was numb and the room was spinning. He never felt so empty but just like that the pain was forgotten…if only temporarily. Junior noticed Adam had stopped frowning and was now just staring mindlessly into the lights above.

"I…can't feel it anymore" Adam said.

"That…" Junior began he stood up took the empty bottle and started to walk away. But not before throwing behind his shoulder. "Is why people drink this crap" Junior left and Adam was left to his drunken thoughts. After that night Adam never drank again. He refused to forget his pain and the people he killed. Eventually he adapted and the faces all melted away just leaving behind blood and faint whispers. He remembered that first night home after the club back at the base Blake innocent Blake stared at him wide eyes asking him if he beat any bad guys today. He had hugged her and cried and from that day forward he chose to wear a mask. That way he could kill and still look at Blake in the eye without her seeing him cry. He didn't want her to know how he felt he should never touch her again because he might stain her.

Adam blinked away the memory and reached to his face to remove his mask. Rubbing his temples he sighed and took a shot of Vodka. He would have to brush his teeth before he got home he and Blake wanted to register for Beacon's first semester in the morning. Looking up from the shot glass he just drank he looked on bellow and saw junior talking to a man in a hat. Frowning in thought if he remembered correctly he was Roman Torchwick some thief. White Fang knew of him they made it their priority to know possible targets/allies. Despite their hate of humans the White Fang recently had been employing humans. Adam was not sure why but he didn't really care so long as he could fight he didn't care what the White Fang wanted. Malena came in and handed him an orange envelope.

"Here are your papers junior said you should go White Fang just contacted him. Asking him to say if he knows where you are." Nodding to the girl Adam got up and left for the exit looking down at the envelope he didn't notice the screen door to the club open and he bumped into some one. Stepping back he blinked behind the mask and looked up to see a blond girl rubbing her head. Opening her eyes she stared at the expressionless white mask.

"Uh sorry about that…mask guy" she smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it" he murmured and walked off.

Arriving home he found an angry Blake waiting for him staring the living room television 'Huh how did I miss that?' thought Adam inside his head. The news was about a local club known for its 'shady characters' had been totaled. Blake stood up and left for her room he blinked in realization she was blaming HIM for that. "What hey no that" he was cut off by her.

"Enjoy the couch" she threw the reply at him and shut the door behind her clearly locking it. Adam sighed in defeat knowing she wouldn't believe him if he tried. He got as commutable as he could on the couch removed his mask and after turning off the television he tried to sleep.

Lucky for him Blake was not angry with him in the morning. His hurting joints and back enough a punishment. 'That couch sucked…no one buy that crappy house' he thought sourly. They both were making their way to a local office were Beacon was having its singing. As they walked in relative commutable silence Blake decided to brake it. "Hey Adam do you…well hate humans?" she asked not looking at him directly. Adam raised a brow behind his mask he knew he would have to remove it once they made it to registration.

"Why do you ask?" he replied not sure where she was going with this.

"Well why did you join the White Fang? You never have actually told me" she said. He thought this over why DID he join the order? He wasn't part of it before it was violent only after it. Thinking it over he decided to answer her.

"I don't particularly hate humans and as for joining the order…well I like, no I love to fight" he said making a fist the lather of his glove stretching audibly. "I figure if anyone can get me good fights it was the White Fang. Don't get me wrong I know where they are coming from and I feel for them but. In the end I just wanted to have a good fight." He smirked at all the battles he has fought. His kills have mostly been accounted to assassinations put out by the order but when not order specifically to kill he always spared lives.

Blake mauled this information over as far she knew Adam she had known his love for fighting. Not to mention showing off and she had noticed he loved showing off mostly around her. He was never one to back down from fights and was sometimes even the instigator of them. She herself had no particular love for violence but enjoyed the thrill of a good scrap when in the heat of the moment. It was invigorating to defeat a strong opponent. She felt accomplished and stronger she figured for Adam it was similar. But now that he had confessed his love for fight vocally her previous thoughts of his hot head attitude changed. He lived for the fight he enjoyed, and raveled in it, fighting was his drive it seemed he didn't just enjoy a good crap he LOVED a good scrap. Why he didn't back off when they fought that spider robot in the train made even better sense to her now. So why was he here with her now? Beacon was a school hardly a place to get a good fight.

"So…why are you coming with me to Beacon?" she asked him because she now was afraid Adam's attitude would get him or worst both of them into trouble.

"Well Hunter job description is fighting isn't it?" he drawled stating the obvious. She frowned not appreciating the attitude but he was right in that sense. "I got a question for you now Blake, why are you hiding your ears?" he asked openly his face straight and serious. Blake stopped in her tracks Adam walked on for a little bit before stopping. She stared at his back with the red rose on it Adam didn't turn to look at her. He simply stared onward he knew he caught her off guard.

"I…don't honestly know" it wasn't a lie or at least totally. She really didn't know perhaps she thought it be easier for her to fit in at Beacon this way she could 'blend in' she had no doubt there are other Faunist in Beacon but. Adam finally turned to her and before she could react plucked her bow from her head. "H-hey!" her cat ears twitched and pointed forward in her annoyance. Adam however smiled a little at her.

"I think you look cuter without it" he smiled. Blake blushed at the sincere complement from Adam. He used his finger to motion for her to turn. With practiced easy from when she first started wearing the bow Adam tied up perfectly on her head. Wiggling her ears Blake checked its security on her head and turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks" she meant it too. It was nice to be complemented by Adam gods know his pompous ass rarely complement anyone. They walked the rest of the way with light conversation about belongings and money to which Blake had arranged from her own contact inside the organization to have her belongings delivered to a safe house. Said safe house held Lien and her personal belongings meaning Adam was on Spartan terms of items. She promised he could use the Lien to buy a few things for when they moved to Beacon.

The two arrived at the office in Vale with lots of young teens and parents already there filling out the paper work. Sighing Adam renounced himself to this fate he didn't particularly cared much for school. He was not un-educated he went to Signal as a kid here in the Vale. But he didn't apply to Beacon as The White Fang seemed the more fun option. In fact he graduated early top of his class at 15 even running odd jobs for the organization he was already the best in the class. After he removed his mask the two teens made their way into the office building where they took the grueling process of paper work and release forms. By the end of it an entire hour had passed and the two headed to the designated safe house.

"One room your contact sucks" frowned Adam he knew the plan was for her to get out alone. But he didn't feel any less angry about it he had four months to wait out. Not to mention the apartment complex the safe house was at was in a shady part of Vale with mostly out of their luck lives. So crime seemed easy to run into here in fact he saw a few kids looking him and Blake up and down. He hoped they wouldn't try anything he didn't enjoy beating up kids. It was rather demeaning to waste his skill on hooligans. He sighed mentally at the thought of sleeping on the couch for months he didn't need the sore back. After taking some food they had brought in after they registered at Beacon. While Blake was in her room reading her books she got smuggled out he decided to raise hell around the apartment to make sure no one tried anything.

He got back at around 8 at night after beating up the kids who indeed were planning to steal from them. He used Blake's smuggled out funds to get some basic toiletries a spare change of clothes and a book for good measure. He wasn't a reader like Blake but he occasionally enjoyed burning time with a book with no television available. As soon as he stepped in he was greeted to quite the sight. With a lamp by the old beat up couch that was against the far front wall facing the door. Sitting in her night gown a rather "cute" if Adam ever described anything girly. Blake was curled up on the far right side her legs curled up to the side. Her free hand absently playing with her toes 'cute toes' he thought before shaking his dumbfounded head. "Uh hey" he said lamely he noticed her bow was off and her ears instantly perked up when she heard him. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice him enter, bag in hand and book on the other he saw her beautiful eyes shine at the prospect of another book. Not being a reader he picked his book at random as said book was only a time burner.

"You got me another book?" she asked a smile spreading to her delicate pink lips. 'Whoa when did I starting thinking crap like that?' he thought. Looking at Adam shrugged it off and handed it to her.

"Yeah I thought of you when I bought it" he lied handing her the book.

"Ninja love story" she read out-loud. "W-what's it about?" she stuttered a little 'is he…teasing me or is he trying to say something?' Blake thought blushing a little trying to hide it.

"I can't say but with a title like that I thought you might like it" he smiled a little. Wrapping her arms around her book pressing it to her chest. Blake smiled up at him nodding her thanks for doing this.

"Thanks Adam…uhm I thought if you're willing to not be a jack ass about it" she said stepping back the soft cheap carpet feeling good on her feet. "You can sleep with me on the bed. I know you're probably still sore about sleeping on the couch" she crossed her arms book hanging off her right hand.

"Yeah well the couch was crap at the nice house this" Adam sarcastically said looking at the old beat up couch.

"Would cripple me for life" he finished his lips into a wry smirk. Blake chuckled she enjoyed Adam's company for part of the reason he was good at making her laugh. His sense of humor was sardonic and accompanied her sarcastic nature rather well. After a brief conversation dinner Adam taking a shower they both readied themselves for bed. Blade brushed her hair out while Adam had changed into his sleeping ware. Mask off, a pair of black shorts, and black wife beater shirt. The bed lucky for them was rather big queen size. So both of them could be able to sleep in relative comfort without having to bother the other. Adam went first laying down on the far right to the bed that was pressed against the wall. He didn't want to admit it but he was tired, and a bed never felt softer even if he was sure the mattress had seen better days. Blake was next and with both under the sheets Blake turned off the lamp next to the small table. Through his peripheral he could see the glow to her rather haunting eyes. He was sure she could see his as well.

Faunist had almost perfect night vision so darkness was never really a hamper on their part. Blake swallowed feeling very self-conscious about sharing the bed with Adam. He wasn't doing anything just staring at her and it was a bit un-nerving. Turning her back on him she attempted to sleep inhaling in slowly and exhaling. Adam stared back up briefly noticing Blake's ears twitch perhaps waiting for him to do…something. He smirked a little and turned on his side…facing her back. He saw the ears straighten and visibly saw her tense. 'Idiot…he's trying to rattle me' Blake thought frowning she was going to smack him if tried anything-!

Adam's heavier arm draped around her waist and she froze. His chest pressed against her back "A-Adam what" Blake got cut off by him. His legs wrapped around hers, in response she returned the gesture his lips pressed against her hair. Despite their crap hole of a safe house her hair still smelt good he noticed. It was minty he liked it "Calm down…It helps me sleep" he murmured against her hair.

"What…about me?" she questioned laughing a little. She half meant it she never thought it be like this it was cute to see him like this. Not trying to show off or picking fights but a rather gentle side of him she wiggled a little in his embrace and turned to look at him both staring at their perspective glowing eyes in the dark. 'Adam don't…this is not what you should do…she deserves better your too dirty to be a good man for her' the voice that told to Adam was drowned out and what was originally going to be a tease turned into this moment his free hand slip up palm upwards and her top hand joined it. Fingers inter twined Adam decided to close the distance his face drew close to hers. Blake had thought of a moment like this in her younger days. All of them with Adam her first kiss she wouldn't want anyone else to have it. It was stupid but she didn't care at the moment she leant on her shoulder to lift her head and pressed forward. She wasn't sure how it was supposed to feel her books always described this big romantic thing with sparks and dust combustion (she didn't care for 'Dust Turns to Romance' after the first pages) with big speeches and declarations of love. Instead she tasted his mint flavored toothpaste and his lips were rough chapped. Adam himself felt in heaven while no stranger to the fairer sex he never once imagined he would be kissing Blake.

Their lips massaged each other for another minute longer before they finally pulled apart. It was…interesting for Blake. Her first kiss with a boy and now she felt giddy 'man I hope I can still sleep' she thought silently. His lips were rough and what she guessed was how 'manly' lips are supposed to feel like. She frowned in the dark a little looking at Adam he was still staring at her intently his face set in a relaxed state. "Adam" his name sounded great coming from Blake Adam decided.

"Hm?" he casually said stroking her hair her ears lent forward. She wasn't sure what to say he was looking at her with that look on his face and she felt happy.

"Why…did you do that?" Blake asked. He thought it over not sure what to think of it he just, felt like it he wanted to kiss Blake. He had thought about it before but now that it was just the two of them he couldn't care less where they were going now. He was going to be alone with her for four months he figured he might as well get the mushy feely stuff out of the way first.

"I just wanted to get a shot before everyone else at Beacon could" Blake rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. After a few seconds she spoke up.

"What? Not feeling like cuddling anymore?" she smirked in an instant he was pressed to her back and arm wrapped around her waist. This is how they spent their days together taking turns cooking surprisingly enough he was the better cook. Every now and then they would spar keep their skills up and as always Adam being a show off jack ass. The four months breezed by rather quickly too quickly in Adams opinion. Leaving their safe house that more and more ended up feeling more like a regular home than anything else. Bags packed trace of them being their eliminated Adam did what Blake still didn't want to do.

"Are you sure?" she asked despite knowing they had to eliminate every last ounce of evidence. Flipping a lighter open and turning it on Adam threw it on the trail of red dust. The dust sparked furiously and as they reached the exit to the apartment complex their small home was a massive beacon in the sky.

"Well here it comes…were going to school" Adam drawled bag slung over his shoulder. Placing the mask his face his mouth set in a thin line he was no longer the warm guy he was with Blake those four months. School or not he needed to get ready to be ruthless again he wasn't expecting he needed to kill anyone but. Blake's hand touched the top of his and he blinked in surprise…maybe he was being too serious he smirked and took her hand. Alright maybe he could relax try to enjoy school and who knows maybe he could get into any good scrap here and there.

Inside the airship as the two of them sat near the window Adam pretending to look at the scenery. In truth he was interested in the holographic projection in the middle of the ship. Her bow in place it swayed gently back and forth as Blake was engrossed in her book. He smirked if this weren't such a relaxed situation with no one in here actually looking for them she would have remembered that bows don't move on their own. She was so engrossed in her book she failed to notice the news report on the screen.

"This morning a Faunist protest has started so far it seems peaceful. With the Faunist proclaiming this is going to be a peaceful protest. We will keep you informed, now we go to our field reporter as Roman Torchwick has struck again hitting a dust shop today in Vale that was stopped by a heroic young girl." Adam frowned he didn't like the sound of that but he decided to ignore his gut. As he turned his head to the right he saw Beacon on the horizon…'Funny I always thought I'd be on an airship storming that place…life is funny that way' Adam Taurus was going to .

**First things first RELAX! I'm in the process of writing chapter five for my Gundam SEED story. I'm simply using these little distractions to keep the juices going whenever I get tired of Gundam I go to other fandoms so I don't get cockblocked. Or I think it's a "writing block?" Meh I don't know. Still I love this fandom excited for Volume 2 REALLY want to see Adam Taurus again if this fic isn't a clue to that. **

**I took what the wiki has on him and found him like this. **

**-Cocky**

**-Love of fight**

**-Attached to Blake**

**-Enjoys power**

**Taking that into account I molded him int 'love the fight' type of guy. Meaning I believe he has little care for the White Fang and it's ideals he only wants to be where he can keep fighting and showing off his skills. So here he is a kick ass show off that fights like crazy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Glynda Goodwitch Adam stared at her as she welcomed the students to Beacon. She was a huntres top of the line one's too. She could pose a threat to him…not in the conventional but she might know he's not a rooky. He could pass off as a 'gifted' student but if he tried to hard he'd look like he was half assign it. She would ask more of him and he might go overboard proving he's more experienced than he lets on. Sighing he sat down next to Blake and propped Wilt and Blush against his leg leaning forward he silently thought how much skill level he should show off. It didn't last long as a low rumble later and a ping in the cabin indicated they had arrived to their destination. Un-embarking and hoisting his bag on his shoulder Adam walked out with Blake right next to him. "Nervous asked Blake" looking around in slight awe at Beacons entrance. It was massive the huge castle looming at the horizon with lights everywhere. The stone path had intricate patterns on the floor in a massive circle before a generic white tiled path headed to Beacon.

"Why would I be nervous it's me" he smirked Blake smiled chuckling 'Man I'm acting bubbly Adam is getting to me' Blake thought walking up the path. Not three steps later the placed was rocked by an explosion. The bag hadn't hit the ground before Adam was already in a fighting stance Blush at the ready his hand hovering over Wilt. His eyes darted left and right inside his mask 'still got it…now were' Blake hit him with his book.

"Calm down…that girl over there just…exploded" Blake realized how lame that sounded.

"Yeah I thought so" Adam drawled picking up his bag 'exploding student's oh the funs we are going to have' he was genuinely excited. Not five seconds in and someone already almost killed themselves.

"Hey…isn't that?" Blake said as she looked down to pick up dust bottle that rolled her way from the explosion.

"Wiess Schnee from Schnee dust company huh…" Adam was confounded why was the heiress to the Schnee Company trying to become a hunter. He turned to talk to Blake but she was gone walking in the direction of the exploding girl and Wiess Schnee. He sighed slinging his bag on his shoulder again he walked up behind her. He caught the tail end of the argument that was apperant between…crater face girl and the heiress.

"I said I was sorry princess" Ruby Rose frowned she apologized! Why was she still yelling at her she didn't mean to trip on her bags and sneeze and…explode? Great she already hated her first day.

"Close, its heiress actually Wiess Schnee of the Schnee company of the biggest energy providers" Blake said eying the dust bottle filled with burn.

"Finally some recognition" Wiess Schnee said nose in the air rather pleased with her status. 'She must be fun at parties' Adam thought warily deciding not to get in between girls when they're arguing.

"The same Schnee Company that is known for its controversial business practices and labor force" Blake finished handing the bottle to Wiess Schnee who took it with indignation. 'Ouch…' Adam thought rather enjoying the exchange.

"How dare you…ugh you…UGH!" she closed her suit case containing dust bottles and stormed off servants coming after her to pick up after her.

"I'll make it up to you I promise!" yelled Ruby after Weiss. Adam and Blake took their leave leaving poor old Ruby by herself.

"Well that was something" Adam commented. Hoping for a response from his partner.

"Yeah well, I don't like seeing people be bullied" she commented off handedly. The two took a good walk toward the designated meeting hall. Bag at his feet Blake and Adam stood together Adam inspecting the crowd. Looking around he saw many a human students mingling and talking and…'Faunist' he thought looking at a rather shy looking rabbit girl. For a second she looked her way and gave a shy wave. He smirked and gave her a mock salute with two fingers the girl blushed looking down and he rolled his eyes chuckling. "What?" Blake looked at him.

"Nothing" he muttered. The room grew crowded as finally the bulk of the students gathered inside. Looking around Adam caught a spat between the girls in the red hood, Wies Schnee, and…his eyes widen behind his mask. That blond girl from the club, he paused to think should he be worried? Should he try to avoid her maybe bribe her? 'Calm down she's just a teen like your supposed to be…you went to a club blow off some steam.' Satisfied with that story he turned his attention to the stage in the room as Professor Ozpin stepped up. As adam stared at the professor he wondered briefly how a battle with him would play out…he had the advantage in experience and technique. Perhaps he would underestimate him he could use that to his advantage. Adam was fast as well…like really fast so maybe just maybe he could use that against him. Blake noticed Adam smiling wider and wider looking creepier by the second.

Blake poked his ribs with her shoulder for good measure and he snapped out of it. "Try not smiling so creepy, were you thinking about something perverted?" she accused/teased. He chuckled openly.

"Oh don't worry if its perverted you will be the first to know" Blake swatted his arm and blushed a little ignoring him.

"A'l make this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone and craft your skills, and when you're finished you will dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Everyone was quiet for a moment thinking the headmasters words. Adam most of all. 'I'm a warrior…I don't need this I know my power and I' the thoughts died as he looked at Blake also in a state of self-reflection. 'I need to stop thinking too much into this because I'm here for Blake' Glynda Goodwitch gave off instructions to gather at the ball room to spend the night. Blake placed a hand on his arm he looked at her and nodded and the two left to find a good spot before they were all gone.

Trading his shorts for pants Adam sat next to Blake who was reading a book (like always) while he sharpened Wilt. He bought a sharpening stone from a store that focused on dust weaponry it took quite a bit of money (and a scolding from Blake) but he had it. Adam loved his weapon they were his tool to hone his craft after all. He was a warrior he fought and created art with Wilt and Blush the sword and rifle combo had taken him out of many harry situations. Sharpening the blade and cleaning the rifle always his thanks to his weapons. He stopped sharpening the blade for a moment and rubbed his eyes mask off for sleeping as always. As he removed his hands form his face he saw that girl that exploded earlier with the blond girl coming toward him and Blake. 'This should be fun' Adam thought sheathing Wilt he propped the weapon against the wall and got in his usual position. Arm slung over his bent up knee this time propped against the wall his other hand casually was placed over Blake's. Again easily engrossed in her book she simply closed her fingers around his hand out of habit.

"Heeellooooo~ I believe you three may know each other" Yang Xao Long greeted her and Adam excitedly. Adam crossed his stretched leg under his bent up one and took his hand off Blake's and placed it on his bent knee with the other.

"Yeah I guess we kind of do" Adam smirked at Ruby who looked embarrassed to be there and if not annoyed with the blond girl. Blake took her attention from her book looking at the two new comers raising a brow at them.

"Aren't you the girl who exploded?" Blake commented.

"Ah that's where we know each other eh?" Adam added his smirk growing a little.

"Ah yeah hey my name is Ruby but you can call me crater…face…or just Ruby y-yeah" she said to what could be considered a whisper at the end. Blake looked back at her book in her usual anti-social matter Adam was oh so familiar with.

"Okay…" she said lamely trying to return to her book. Adam leaned back and picked up their whispers.

"What are you doing!" the blond girl said.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby hissed back. Adam was very amused at the moment.

"So…what's you guys names!" The blond girl said over-excitedly.

"Adam" he said nodding to them.

"Blake" Blake replied as he could tell was really trying to focus on her book. 'Jeez you think I taught her to be more social than this' Adam mentally shook his head.

"Well Blake, Adam I'm Yang Ruby's older sister" Yang introduced herself shoving a thumb to her rather well-endowed chest. Not that Adam was staring mind you he was simply almost eye level to the fun bags. "So uh you two…dating or something?" Yang tried and to Blake's credit she didn't outright blush and denied it. Rather she seemed to describe it into something else, what she was trying to describe their relationship too he was none the wiser though.

"W-What n-no nothing like that were just….close…you know" she said lifting her book closer to her face to cover any unwanted coloring.

"Yeah wasn't that an explanation Blake" he teased. She glared at him and he only chuckled. Ruby whispered to his sister. "Quick uhm…complement her?" she tried.

"Oh uh I like your bow…it goes great with your…pajamas!" Yang muddled through that last part.

"What no complement for me or am I just grounded dust here?" Blake rolled her eyes and flipped the page on her book trying to read it only to be interrupted again.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked out of nowhere at Blake. Who looked at Ruby confused at the context less statement.

"Huh?" Blake.

"Your book…what's it about?" Ruby asked again more clearly. 'Huh why didn't I try that when I met first net her' thought Adam remembering that little bookworm cat he met when he joined the White Fang. It took him a bit but he managed to get her out of her shell. He was surprised all it took was making her laugh once.

"It's about a man with two souls…each fighting for control over his body" Blake told Ruby. Adam noticed her bow moved and he smiled a little her ears must have perked up. She loved talking about books and unfortunately for Blake he wasn't the one to talk to about books.

"Yeah that sounds…great" obviously he and Yang shared the same opinion about literature.

"Yang used to read to me when I was younger…story about heroes and villains. It's the reason I decided to become a huntress" Ruby explained speaking from the heart. 'She's idealistic' Adam thought off handedly.

"You want to be a hero like in your stories hoping you'll live a happily ever after?" Blake questioned now really into the conversation.

"Well yeah…I'm hoping we all will I mean that's why we are here" Ruby said as if it was the most obvious thing. 'I got my own reasons' Adam thought looking at Blake from the corner of her eye.

"That's very ambitious for a child…but the real world isn't as kind you know" Blake said that realistic view on the world was one Adam understood. He still saw the world differently but he kept that to his self.

"Yeah but that's our job…to make it a kind world" Ruby smiled her naïve logic sensible enough. Yang suddenly stepped in hugging Ruby who was not too thrilled about being manhandled.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed before Ruby nailed her with an elbow to the face and it turned into a scrap. Adam looked at Blake who giggled and smiled at the two girls speaking to them in a light hearted tone.

"Well Ruby Yang it was nice" she was cut off by Wiess Schnee coming up on them.

"Would you people be quiet people are trying to sleep!" Wiess barked at them. Ruby agreed heartedly not turning to see it was Wiess who had come to say that.

"Guy she's right people are trying to sleep shush!" she whispered. Before she turned with Yang who as well finally noticed Wiess.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" all three exclaimed. Adam now openly laughed as Ruby tried to shush everyone again and Blake just gave up blowing out the candles she had with her. Adam placed his sleeping bag next to Blake and as the two laid down and the other girls left for their own bags. Adam stared at the ceiling of the ball room arms crossed behind his back not being able to sleep well. He missed having Blake in his arms she was like a comfort blanket just easier to sleep with.

"Adam…" the whisper was unsure but it was next to him he figured it was Blake.

Adam turned to his partner their eyes glowing clearly again. Blake stared at his own red eyes like that first night again. He smiled and reached over offering her hand. Blake smiled in kind and took it their fingers intertwined with Adam feeling warmer inside. 'Not a bad feeling' he thought idly.

"What's up" he said the space between them was minimal so conversation was easy enough with whispers.

"Adam…I know this isn't the best place to ask but…I wanted to ask you before but it didn't come up until now" Blake trailed off a little.

"What's up" he muttered wondering what she wanted.

"Adam…have you…before the train did you…have you killed people?" Adam froze his grip on her hand tightening a little. Briefly the screams of death passed through his memory.

"Blake…" he said.

"I know…but I just need to know Adam" she whispered.

"Blake you…don't want to go down this road" he warned his tone hard.

"Adam" she insisted her own solid and unrelenting. Adam thought it over he had hoped she wouldn't ask. He never wanted her to know he had blood on his hands but. 'What about them?' he cringed mentally 'Only killers say that' he thought. This must have bothered her a lot but of all the places to bring this up Adam couldn't think of a worse time.

"O-okay I" his first kill came to mind. 'Just tell her you have' a voice in his head said it sounded like his own but colder. 'She doesn't have to know numbers just say yes and apologize' that one sounded less like him but still his voice. He felt his throat dry and his tongue felt thick in his mouth he couldn't say it

"Adam…okay" Blake said sighing in sadness. "You don't have to tell me yet" she sighed squeezing his hand.

"No…just…Blake I need time is all" Adam muttered. "I promise al tell you later right now it's not the right time" Adam finished. It took a while but Blake finally fell sleep with Adam stroking her hand in his own. It was only him awake but sleep was taking him soon. As he drifted off with fading memories of death he decided to finally fall sleep.

**Well it was a long way to get to here and here you go also incase no one noticed Adam is 19 :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good monring it's morning~" The girl sang (in Adams opinion) to the poor bastard who was getting up. Adam watched from afar sliding his gloves on. He watched the poor kid just going through the motion just trying to get through his morning routine. Looking at Blake who was dressed and had her bags packed looked at Adam. He nodded toward her and they both made their way to the schools locker room. There they would be ready for the test that would determine their skill and ready to start their first careers at Beacon.

In the locker room Adam was amazed…that girl Nora as Ren Adam learned both their names, was STILL talking. 'If there's a deity out there don't stick me with her as a partner' Adam had heard rumors of Professor Ozpin. He was eccentric in his manner but it only looked so from outside meaning he was unpredictable. Adam figured he might outright openly partner people who are complete opposite to each other. He looked at Blake mauling over that statement. "How different do you say we are?" he asked Blake.

"How so?" she questioned checking Gambol Shroud for a last minute inspection.

"Well would you say were polar opposites or we go together like peas in a pot…stupid saying I swear" he mumbled the last part. Blake mauled this over for a moment thinking about their shared experiences.

"I think we are pretty similar in mind" she said walking to him and crossing her arms. Seizing him over she continued on. "Yeah aside from the fighting thing and your inability to read" she placed her hand on his chest he looked down at it. "It'd say we are…two peas in a pod" she smirked.

"Who said I can't read" he frowned looking at her she stared at his mask-less face. Blake chuckled and walked on and he followed.

"What's the last book you ever read?" she said not looking back him Adam opened his mouth. As if reading him without looking she spoke up again. "That you finished" she heard the audible click of his mouth closing. "I thought so" she drawled before fully heading out and making for the cliff overlooking Emerald Forest.

"You can be mean you know that?" Adam smirked placing his mask on his face as he followed Blake out.

The pair arrived on the cliff with multiple panels on the floor with the schools insignia. Looking over the edge at Emerald Forest Adam felt a rush go through him. 'Finally I get to cut loose' he smirked his grip on Wilt and Blush tighten the glove's leather stretching. Blake stood on her own platform three guys between the two. Leaning over slightly he spoke to her smirking " I will meet out in the forest try to keep up!" he teased.

"I was going to suggest the same" Blake smirked at him. Like back in the White Fang they had competitions to test their skills this was going to be the same thing she figured. Professor Ozpin came in front of the students. "You have been training for years to be warriors….today we will evaluate your abilities" the headmaster motioned to Glynda.

"I know you have all heard rumors about teams allow me to get rid of your confusion. You will be assigned teams…today" Adam frowned a little. He wanted to be with Blake not some other students he never met.

"These team mates will be with you the rest of your time on Beacon…it is in your best interest to pair up with someone you can work well with. That being said the first person you see will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin calmly informed his students taking a sip from his mug. 'Easy enough avoid contact with the other students until I find Blake' Adam thought calmly.

"Once you pair up make your way to the most northen part of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die" Adam felt so giddy he almost felt like vibrating in place. 'Yeah I'm going to cut loose and drive this forest to the ground' rolling his shoulders and neck Adam was ready to go. "You will find a temple at the north part of the forest there you will find relics. Bring these relics back." Ozpin paused to take a sip of his mug. "You will be graded on your performance for the rest of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene…any questions?" Ozpin finished calmly.

"Yes I uh have a question…sir" Jaune Ark Adam remembered the blond guy inside the locker room. Adam knew he wasn't the most gifted fighter just by looking at him.

"Good get ready" everyone jumped a little and quickly did a last minute prep Adam unsheathed Wilt and gave it a quick swipe before kissing the blade and sheathing it again. Crouching down Blush at the ready hand firmly on Wilt Adam braced himself to be catapulted into action. He was surprise by the literal meaning of that and gasped a little he was the first to be flung into the sky as the wind rushed through his face he was glad he had his mask on so he could see his trajectory clearly. He couldn't help it as he plummeted further and further away a jubilant laugh erupted from his lungs.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Adam after four months 'four GOD DAMN MONTHS!' he was going to unleash all his power and all his techniques. 'Go big or go home…I get it now!' the trees now closer Adam curled up and flipped feet down for a landing. He picked a tree and he closed his eyes and breathed in. the red on his coat hair and even his shoes soon popped out glowing red. Powering up his body with Aura he used it to increase his mass by simply hardening his Aura around his body. The resulting action actually caused a thin glow around his entire body. Like a rock he plummeted onto the tree. The massive tree took his weight and the trunk actually BENT downwards. The momentum of his fall quickly dissipated his kinetic energy transferred to the tree. Eyes snapping open he inhaled and exhaled air jumping up the tree snapping forward. Adam hovered in the air momentarily before the eventual noise of air displacement caught his ears. Feet firmly planted on the tree that swung back at him he pushed off to a nearby tree. Like that he snapped off that one and then the next one jumping from tree to tree avoiding the ground. 'Blake here I come'

Blake flew across the sky grabbing Gambol Shroud she unsheathed Gambol attached her black ribbon to it and threw it at a nearby tree she saw. Firing the gun in the blade it span and lodged itself on the tree grabbing the ribbon firmly she swung herself around and around. Finally detaching the blade slowing her decent down enough to jump on a tree. A quick pull on the ribbon and she span her arm at the elbow as the ribbon tied itself around it. Gambol was in her hand again switching it back to its straight Katana blade she hopped down to the ground. 'Okay find Adam in all this should be easy enough just make your way through the forest. Just look for the sound of fighting and Adam complementing himself' she joked in her head. Hand on Gambol Shroud she ran leaning forward using her Aura to power up her running. Running so fast she left after images of herself and with quick dexterity she avoided obstacles.

Adam had stopped on a tree to look around he was crouched down on top of a branch looking around the forest. Vision was limited due to all the trees but his years doing the White Fang's dirty work gave him an advantage in this situations. Inhaling air he tapped into his Aura and he placed his hand on the tree. Fingers pressed to the trunk he lifted his palm off the trunk the fingers sliding on the tree. Exhaling he tapped the tree with the full force of his palm. His aura was transferred from his palm to the tree it being alive and the aura traveled down and to the ground the aura spread like a heartbeat. The aura spread about touching everything that lived and had aura. The pulse came back to him and now came the part that required skill. Everything that was alive excluding Grim had aura but he had to decipher the amounts of it. The ones that were small but he saw clearly. The ones that were big he saw very well as well however, if it offered resistance it meant it was intelligent felt the invading aura and repelled it. Dealing with armatures they wouldn't even notice the intrusion and Adam could pin point their position. Even the ones who repelled didn't get saved from it he could use the distortion to find them. The risk being they knew what he was trying and they were ready for him. But as he got the pulse back he clearly _saw_ the students.

Taking his palm off the tree he smirked. 'Three at least four students fifty meter radius. Two of them heading this way one walking away at least four dead spots meaning grim creatures. None of the auras are familiar so it's not Blake' he jumped down and headed further north but made sure to find the dead spots. As if on cue a huge black white clawed paw was swung his way and in the blink of an eye Adam dropped to one knee sliding under the wide swing. Spinning on the spot he twisted to stand in a low crouch hand on Wilt. Smirking Adam saw the huge Beowulf and three of its pack circle him their hollow red eyes looking at him with hunger. Looking around he was surrounded 'perfect' he thought with glee the Beowulf's continued to circle waiting for Adam to make the first move. He did. He whistled at them taunting them "here doggies fetch the stick" Adam waved Wilt and blush at his side in his ready stance. The lead Beowulf pounced first, with lightning speed Adam drew his sword deflecting the claw sheathing Wilt again he quickly drew slashing the other arm off jumping up the second Beowulf nearly caught him. Landing on the creatures head the he drew Wilt in a quick slash jumping off the Beowulf's head was severed clean blood spurring from its body. The third one rushed him Adam met him half way he drew Wilt but rather than slashing he use the butt of the blade to hit it in the snout. The Beowulf roared stunned holding its snout with its paws. Stepping forward with quick succession he slashed and sheathed Wilt six times. The slashes happened in the span of two seconds Adam stepped back the first Beowulf pounced on him Adam drew Wilt deflecting the first claw and slashed back the other claw.

Adam jumped up and kicked the right paw with his right foot in midair. He sued the momentum to spin and used his left leg and hit the left paw. The Beowulf stepped back stun arms wide open Adam sheathed Wilt stepped up and drew it in an upwards arch severing the left arm. With Blush Adam slapped away the coming paw that was about to cradle the stumped arm sheathing wilt right under the arm he slashed upward severing the left arm. The beast roared in agony and Adam crouched low Blush angled barrel downward drew wilt. The slash was from the bottom down the grass from the cut by the wind alone was cut up. The slash in a blur from the crotch up went through the Beowulf cutting it clean in half the two halves fell opposite of each other squirting bright red blood. Stepping back Adam looked at his handy work and smirked. Flicking the blood of Wilt he sheathed the blade on Blush smirking using his sensory ability again he caught wisp of three students coming his way. Augmenting his running with his Aura he ran north to find more Grim and find Blake.

Professor Ozpin was rather…amazed as he saw Adam disappear from the view of the scroll recording him. "Glynda honey" his smooth voice called out to the instructor. The teacher blushed and glared at Ozpin honestly she told him so many times not to call her that while working.

"Professor Ozpin we have been over this…please refrain from calling me that while working" sighing the instructor adjusted her glasses and walked up next to the headmaster. "What is it?" she knew he ignored that little speech of her but she gave it to him as his aloofness was part of his charm.

"This…red haired fellow mask…possibly Faunist?" Ozpin described him. Glynda made a quick search on her scroll and found Adams file.

"Adam Taurus…seems he graduated from Singal Academy…top of his class excellent marks in all forms of combat. Here it says he mastered at a rather ripe age of 17 the 'laido' style of sword fighting. An advance style impressive for his age" Glynda started.

"Interesting he seems rather skilled…I saw him on his landing use his aura to increase his mass and use a tree to sling shot himself forward. Keep an eye on mister Taurus" he commented.

"Very well professor Ozpin…oh another team just got formed Jaune Ark ad Pyrra Nikos" she informed professor Ozpin who hummed his acknowledgment and opened the feed on Ruby and Wiess he had.

Blake had paused to look around near a clearing hoping to find Adam. Sadly she did not but before she could head north again she heard a familiar voice…or rather yell.

"MONSTERS!" Yang yelled the yell followed by weapon fire. Blake thought this over if she headed there she would be partners with Yang…it wasn't a bad thing mind you but she wanted to be with Adam they are partners after all. She turned to walk away but after hearing another grunt she cursed under her breath and ran to help out Yang.

"You want some of this huh!?" eyes blazing red in a marital artist position Yang threatened the huge Ursa. The bear like creature got its hind legs and roared trying to intimidate Yang who pulled back a punch ready to attack. With a quick throw to the right place Blake threw Gambol stabbing the Ursa in the heart from behind. The creature fell and Blake now had eye contact with Yang. Pulling Gambol from the Ursa Blake gave a wry smirk resigning to herself to her partnership with Yang.

"I could have taken him" Yang commented offhandedly.

Adam was getting tired of this 'where are you Blake?' Adam thought frustrated he had yet to run into anyone. Obviously he was avoiding everyone but he was frustrated none of them where Blake lost in thought he didn't pay attention in front of him and missed the student that landed from a tree in front of him. Adam slid to a stop eyes wide and cursing in his mind his mouth set at a scowl that the student took a slight to.

"I-I'm sorry" the bunny girl he saw back at the meeting hall. Under his mask Adam scowled and punched a tree next to him sending out his aura wave. 'Please, please no cameras…dead spot right' Adam like lightning all but tackled the bunny girl behind a tree his hand on her mouth keeping her from making a sound. Eyes wide she looked up her ears swatting his mask using his other hand placed a finger to his lips. She froze for a second and nodded and Adam removed his hand from hers. "There's a scroll camera right behind us I think this tree is in its blind spot" Adam tiled his head to the right. "We can walk out there no offense but I'm looking for someone specifically. Okay?" Adam whispered near her bunny ears. She nodded and he felt her sag a little. 'Sorry you're cute but I'm a cat person' he thought sardonically. Adam took a peek and he spotted the scroll looking away from him. He patted the girl and he sprinted away leaving her behind. A few minutes later Adam made out to a massive clearing the place was almost deserted and to his crushed hopes Blake was with Yang. His shoulders sagging Adam walked to the temple making his presence known to the two girls. "Hey!" Adam exclaimed waving his hand rather lamely.

Back at the cliff Glynda blinked in surprise Adam Taurus was alone with no partner at the clearing. She frowned in thought and reviewed the recorded footage he passed on. "Cam four…seven and thirteen he was heading straight for cam fourteen how did I miss him?" she muttered. She didn't like that at all he had no partner she wondered if the boy even tried searching for one.

"Interesting…" Ozpin said out loud.

"I think I have you beat" Glynda commented walking up to the Professor.

"Care to wager my good instructor?" the professor's lips quirked upward a little.

"What would you wish to wager professor?" she asked review the footage again to see if the young man had actually come in contact with someone.

"I could use a kiss" he said Glynda sighed but she knew she had this one mister Taurus assured that.

"Very well if I win I will cut your caffeine privileges for a month" Glynda threatened.

"My frightening" Ozpin countered his smirk growing a little. "Well my good instructor it appears Ruby Rose and Wiess Schnee decided to hitch a ride on a Nevermore" Ozpin sent the feed to Gynda on his scroll. Glynda's eyes widen 'damn' she cursed in her mind.

"How did they…how did they get on it?" she asked.

"Oh yes that…well I don't honestly know I was following their feed. I switched over to…mister Windchester I believe, and when I turned back the wo mounted a very angry Nevermore and took off" Ozpin finished.

"Should I still tell you mine or do you wish to gloat" Glynda drawled.

"Please go on" Ozpin.

"Mister Taurus, per your instructions I kept a tab on and after I reviewed his feed but he encounter no partner. As well as he was heading for cam 14 but he never showed up on it not until cam 16 at the temple." Glynda explained.

"Curious indeed…what Relic will he pick i wonder?" Ozpin finished. Glynda turned to leave but was stopped by Ozpin "Ahem…I believe I need to collect my good instructor" Ozpin didn't even take his eyes off the scroll. After a few seconds he felt a pair of lips be pressed to his cheek and he smirked. "Thank you Instructor"

"When we return to our quarters I will hide all your coffee" Glynda said walking away. Ozpin openly chuckled this time.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman who is a sore loser" Ozpin knew he bought himself his cookies being hidden as well.

Blake sighed and gave him a look that said 'sorry' he waved it off but the disappointment was still there. He really wanted to be with Blake as his partner. "Yeah sorry I guess it's kind of my fault" Yang apologized despite knowing it wasn't her fault.

"Don't worry about it we can probably at least still be in the same team I hope, but that means I have no partner" Adam finished.

"Well we should grab a relic and go back to Beacon" Blake said. Adam and Yang both nodded and stepped into the pedestal in the middle of the clearing.

"Some of them are missing…guess we didn't get here first" Adam said. 'Chess pieces…hm' so far professor Ozpin was living up to his reputation of eccentric. Adam could not think of a single reason why choose chees pieces but 'a method to madness as they say' he thought.

"How about a cute little pony!" Yang exclaimed picking up a knight piece.

"Sure" Blake smiled rolling her eyes she was warming up to Yang and her exuberant personality. Adam looked around Yang and Blake picked up the white and black Knights Adam looked around a bunch of pawns missing. He frowned 'go big…' the thought began Adam walked up straight to the head of the circular pedestal. Adam used his free hand reached and picked up the black King piece 'or go home' the thought was finished. If only Adam knew he had sealed his fate by picking up the Black King piece, he pocketed the piece and gathered with the girls where the grass met stone at the foot of the pedestal.

"Well I guess we should" Adam began but was cut off by a rather girly scream. Yang responded to the scream with a proposal to rescue the girl in trouble.

"Some girl is in trouble we should help her!" she exclaimed ready for combat. Yang turned to Blake who was looking and pointing at the sky. Adam himself heard another scream this one saying.

"Watch out bellow!" 'yeah like that!' Adam thought and looked up to see a rather distressed Ruby falling from the sky. Bending at the knee slightly Adam held his arms out ready to catch Ruby, but completely out of left field Jaune Ark came into his field of vision and slammed against Ruby. Both teens where slung into a near by tree.

"Whoa…" Adam said rather amazed by the spectacle.

"Did…your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake said herself awed if albeit a bit confused.

"I…think so" Yang was still trying to process things when out of the forest an Ursa burst out roaring. Before the party of three could react a jubilant yell and an explosion hitting the Ursa in the back killed it. on the creatures back Nora Valkery if Adam remembered that Ren guy called her, was riding on top of the Grim creature.

"Aww its broken Rem" Nora pouted. Ren came up next to her out of breath trying to speak clearly.

"Nora…please don't do that ever again" Ren looked up and Nora was missing Adam jumped at the empty spot too. 'What the…I looked away for a second!' he thought as the other three searched around. Nora's singing brought them all to turn to see her with a Rook piece on her head as she sang.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle~" she balanced the piece on her head before Ren shouted at her.

"Nora!" stopping on cue Nora happily skipped to Ren's side.

"Coming Ren~" she said in a sing song voice.

"That girl just rode up in an Ursa" Blake stated blinking in confusion.

"Y-yeah" Yang the poor gril trying to keep up. Another roar later and the group watched as from the woods Pyrrha Nikos was running from her life from a giant deathstalker.

"She ran all the way with a deathstalker on her back" Blake was beyond lost at this point.

"This initiation just keeps getting weirder" Adam commented Blake ad Yang nodded at him in agreement. Up in the tree Ruby finally gainder her senses.

"Oh man what WAS that?" she questioned. Shaking her head she saw a poor Jaune upside down hanging from a tree branch.

"H-hey Ruby" the young man smiled sheepishly.

"Jaune?" she said his name questionably. Before she could ask him if he was okay a roar caught her attention on the action near the pedestal. Noticing her sister Blake Adam and two others she quickly jumped out of the tree forgetting poor Jaune. Landing next to Yang Ruby perked up at seeing her sister saying her name happily.

"Yang!" Ruby spread her arms about to hug her sister.

"Ruby!" yelled back about to hug her sister….then Nora stepped between them arms spread ready to hug them both.

"Nora!" Nora exclaimed her own name Ruby and Yang stepped back yelping at the intrusion.

"Okay can everyone just chill out for five seconds before something crazy happens again!" Yang yelled eyes bright red flames dancing about her. After Yang calmed down for about a second Adam spoke up.

"Hey isn't that Wiess Schnee riding a Nevermore?" Adam casually spoke at this point believing nothing could surprise him. Yang slumped hopelessly hope at this point she gave up on normality.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss yelled helplessly hanging by the creature's talon.

"I think she's going to fall" Adam said arms crossed.

"She'l be fine" Ruby piped up.

"And she's falling" Ren squinted at the sky. Out of the right side Jaune jumped out and caught Weiss in midair. 'Impressive wonder how he's getting down' Adam thought.

"Oh god NOOOOO!" Jaune yelled falling first 'Falling always a good option' Adam thought. He fell face down hard that even Adam felt it. Weiss landed on his back next and Adam could have sworn he heard the poor boys spine crack.

"My hero" Weiss sat on top of Jaune looking her nails over.

"My..back" poor Jaune agonized to Weiss. The two got up Jaune with some help from Adam who patted the boy on the back.

"Shake it off Jaune your fine" the blond teen nodded stretching popping his back. Offering Adam a sheepishs mile and a thumbs up Jaune was back to normal. Pyrrhar Nikos dived in front of the group that casually watched her dive and land next to Ruby Pyrrha breathing hard.

"Great the gangs all here now we can die together" Yang exclaimed sarcastically. Adam looked left and saw the Deathstalker coming and then the Nevermore flying for what looked like a strife run.

"Well we had a good run" Adam smirked and Blake slapped his arm. This initiation was getting really interesting.

**Okay so before anyone starts telling me stuffs about the Aura I looked at the wiki and the series and there's little on it. Aura has yet to be fleshed out but seeing as Ren used Aura to BLOW A SNAKES HEAD OFF! I think it's safe to say Aura is still in its infancy and for now fans can use it as they see fit.**

**Now Adam is a pro that much was made clear and very powerful. So I think he has a good control of his aura considering he has a semblance and it is more than inferred if you are powerful enough with Aura you have a semblance. Adams is that cool move he used to destroy that spider where he absorbed its energy that being said I think I want to make a poll but no time to figure that out. So in a review PLEASE REVIEW tell me what name you want for Adams ultimate. My own thoughts is the following you can put your own if you want if it's cool enough I can go for it.**

**-Hells Gate**

**-Wilting Rose**

**-Curse breaker**

**- God Slayer**

**-Crimson Petal Fall**

**Feel free to give me your idea until Monty Oum gives it a name might as well get creative with it. Adam is still open for grabs on a personality and I found my look on him being cocky and love for fighting to be pretty cool. That being said enjoy oh and also tell me if you guys want him to be a lady killer (Won't change his romance with Blake) he could be flirty if only a little bit.**

**Anywho enjoy and see yah next chapter .**


	4. Chapter 4

Adam stared at the incoming Nevermore and the Deathstalker charging at them. He was good in fact he was amazing. That being said he was sure even he couldn't take those high level threats alone much worse trying to protect Blake…and everyone else he could guess. Ruby and her sister where growing on him the Schnee girl was…tolerable. So that left the dilemma of 'flight or fight' as he thought over the option it seemed Ruby made the choice for him. "I got this! Hyaaaaa!" she charged that massive scythe of hers drawn and firing the high caliber rifle she flew straight for the Deathstalker. 'Shes got guts, but that Deathslatker is going to rip them out' leaning forward he sprinted after Ruby the rest of the gang following.

"Ruby hold on!" yelled Yang clearly worried about her sister. The Deathstalker covered its face with its massive pincers. Ruby brought down her scythe down on the Deathstalker the massive pincers took the full frontal blow and whacked Ruby off them. Ruby fell back

"D-don't worry I'm fine everything…uhm" she stepped back with a face of fear as the massive scorpion creature loomed over her. Ruby fired high caliber rifle again hitting it dead on its face the armor taking the hit and bouncing the round off. Another shot and Ruby rocketed herself away fully turning on landing she sprinted away. The Nevermore flew over her and it stopped to hover and quickly flapped its wings shooting an attack of rather sharp feathers. Ruby ran trying to avoid the attack but her hood got caught by one of the feathers. She made a chocking noise as she was pulled back by the sudden force Yang had pulled ahead of them and the attack slowed her down. The feathers landed right in front of her

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as the Deathstroke nocked the feathers away and raised its tail its golden stinger ready to strike Ruby down. 'Damn it no!' Adam thought speeding up but was knocked aside by a white blur. 'What the!' Adam was surprised Wiess Schnee in the nick of time with her rapier created a huge ice wall catchcing the Deathstalkers tail. Adam was dumbfounded 'she…she's fast. Finally they caught up to Wiess and Ruby.

"You are so annoying…and immature, show off and don't even get me started on your fighting style" Weiss reprimanded Ruby. "And I suppose I can be…difficult to work with…but if we are going to do this we need to do this as a team" pulling her rapier from the ice wall she placed a hand on her hip averting her eyes from Ruby. "If you stop trying to show off I suppose I can be…nicer" she finished the last part with a sarcastic undertone. Ruby stood and tried to defend her actions of rashly attacking the Deathstalker that was still struggling to free its tail.

"I'm not trying to showoff I'm just trying to show you I can do this!" Ruby seriously responded.

"You're fine" Weiss said walking away to join the coming group. Smiling Ruby sighed and closed her eyes feeling rather happy about Wiess's words.

"Haa normal knees" she whispered.

"Knees?" Adam said as he and Yang came up behind her Yang hugging Ruby.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Yang exclaimed looking Ruby over for injuries.

"Yeah…I'm fine sis" Ruby said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"You got guts little red…almost had them spilt though" Adam came up to her and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she slapped his hand away puffing out her cheek and glaring at him. Adam only smirked as Blake came up next to him.

"Don't worry about that Ruby that's his way of saying glad you're okay" Blake informed as Adam only shrugged chuckling.

"Guys that thing is circling back" Jaune told everyone as the Nevermore was making another move for a strafing run.

"We have what we need we don't need to fight those things" Weiss spoke up Pyrrha nodding at that.

"Where's the fun in that we can take them" Adam smirked watching the Deathstalker pull on its tail again. The ice wall was cracking they would have to move soon.

"I don't know run and live sounds good to me" Jaune put his two cents into the conversation.

"Jaune's right let's get our relics and go we don't have to fight them" Ruby spoke to Adam who in turn sighed. 'For the best I guess can't focus on keeping everyone safe and winning this thing' he thought. Wiess and Ruby grabbed the Bishop pieces and and Jaune and Pyrrhar grabbed pawns. "Alright everyone let's go!" exclaimed Ruby everyone but Yang and Blake following. Yang watched on proud at her little sister breaking her shell and acting like a pseudo leader.

"What is it?" asked Blake Yang only smiled at her.

"Nothing come on!" Yang exclaimed following after the rest of the gang Blake briefly seeing the Deathstalker finally free itself from the Ice wall. The team ran and ran until arriving to a cliff with what seemed like ruins columns stood tall on the field before the cliff the cliff's bottom obscured by a massively thick fog. As the team ran in the open they saw the Nevermore fly above them and park itself on a massive spire. The spire stood on a tall tower sticking out of the fog it was massive and made of stone. The creature perched on its place roared at the running teens that scattered. Hiding behind spires in pairs except for Yang Blake and Adam.

"Well that thing is persistent any ideas?" he asked his two companions. Behind them from the forest burst out the Deathstalker roaring in anger charging at them. "Crap we better move!" not waiting for a response Adam charged forward the Nevermore flew up and with a mighty flap of its wing sent a volley of sharp feathers at Adam. Ren cursed under his breath was going to ask Nora to use her superior fire power to distract it. Running out Nora on his tail he was going to try and save Adam, but as the first feather hit the ground Adam jumped and LANDED on another feather. Ren stopped and gaped momentarily as Adam like a bridge used the feathers and jumped from one to another going straight for the Nevermore Adam jumped the last feather the beast flapped to get away in vain.

Adam flew straight for the Nevermore and drew Wilt in a slash knocking its beack aside using his Aura he focused it on his feet momentarily making a solid step on each feet to push off and mount the beast's head. Sheathing Wilt he slid down the bird before stabbing Wilt on its back stopping his decent. As the beast flew away to try and shake him off he saw his group run from the Deathstalker. Ruby lead the team and but quickly wises Schnee was ahead of her followed by Yang. 'Oh crap' he thought planting his feet firmly on the Nevermore's back held Wilt tightly as the creature did an aviator roll in place. In an effort to shake him off. Getting out of the spin he noticed it was heading straight for the bridge the others had just mounted. Nora and Jaune followed right behind Ruby as Blake Ren and Pyrrha turned at the bridges start to shoot at the Deathstalker stalling it. Adam held Wilt tight as the Nevermore slammed into the bridge rock flying everywhere as the beast leveled itself out it shook it's head and a piece of rock that had lodged itself on its beak flew and hit Adam in the face. The impact caused him to let go of Wilt and he rolled off the Nevermores back. As he rolled off was able to right himself near the creature's tail and jumped. Adam jumped and just barely landed on the bridge with his heels hanging off 'crap crap!' he thought leaning forward his butt sticking out and arms flailing forward trying to right himself on top of the bridge. At the last second a hand shot out grabbing him and pulling him to safety it was Ruby. Adam smirked and nodded as she smiled back nodding in return. "Thanks little red" he saw the Nevermore circle to get to them.

"I need a better shot I'm going up!" Yang exclaimed her she ran up a pillar of the surrounding pillars on the tower running up it. half way up she used her gaunlets to propel herself up on top of the edge. Ruby followed suit before stopping looking at Adam with a snarl on his mouth.

"You okay Adam?" she asked.

"Yeah that thing has my sword…I need it back he joined Yang up running up the wall not needing a boost simply jumping up his jump augmented by his Aura. Ruby and Wiess followed suit and the tree of them where on top the wall. On the bridge Jaune noticed his other three friends where out matched by that Deathstalker.

"Man we gotta get over there!" he exclaimed Nora came behind him right.

"Right!" she said her grenade launcher at the ready.

"I-I uh can't make that jump" 'Adam could' he suddenly thought before shaking his head. Nora smirked and looked at Jaune he didn't know the girl but that smirk looked dangerous. Smacking him with her grenade launcher Jaune landed flat on his back a few feet back on the bridge. Nora swung her grenade launcher as it turned into a massive war hammer.

"M-no, no, no wait!" Jaune raised a hand in vain as Nora brought down her hammer on her side of the bridge. The hit accompanied by her firing a slug into the ground was powerful enough to make it brake off the tower and sling shot Jaune. She flipped herself on the underside of her hammer and pressed the handle trigger firing a slug and it exploded making herself fly towards the Nevermore.

Blake stepped back pulling gambol from a strike at the Deathstalker so far they could only keep the thing on its toes. Her ears behind her bow twitched and she looked beside her and side stepped Jaune almost hitting her as he flew by her side. The poor boy landed face first on the rock bridge and she cringed a little 'man that guy can't catch a brake' Bake thought idly. A shadow passed her and she looked up to see Nora come in and landed a solid hit on the Deathstalker the scorpion creature hissed and lifted its tail to strike Nora staring up Nora saw this coming. She pulled the trigger on her hammer firing a slung right on the Deathstalkers head and she propelled herself away. In her haste she didn't calculate her trajectory and she hit Blake knocking her clean off the bridge.

"Whoa!" Blake rolled in the air and threw Gambol firing it for the blade to travel farther and it embedded itself on one of the broken bridges. Pulling on the ribbon she swung herself bellow the bridge with this momentum she pulled back Gambol. She flipped in the air and saw the Nevermore fold its wings to go between the support beams of a bridge and head right for her she grabbed Shroud from her back the heavier sheathed blade and swung knocking the things beak aside but pushing her self back. With Gambol she slashed right and again left with Shroud before using a technique Adam taught her as she used her Aura at her feet to make a temporary foot step to jump off so fast she heard the Nevermores beak snap closed on her after image. Landing on its head she ran down the creatues back slashing with both Gambol and shroud before sheathing amobol and using the heavy blade slash down its back. Running she missed Wilt she turned to go back for the sword but the Nevermore span forcing her to jump off. Landing on the tower she landed next to Ruby who reloaded her rifle.

"That thing is tougher than I thought Adam" Blake spoke.

"Don't worry I'm getting her back" Adam nodded to his partner or rather former partner.

"Come on guys we're hitting this thing with everything we got!" Yang banged her gauntlets together. Adam span Blush with his finger inside the trigger ring putting the butt of Blush to his shoulder he fired the rifle the girls followed suit. As all five of them unleashed a barrage of arms fire and Weiss Ice Dust crystals. The Nevermore flew through the attacks ignoring them and was headed to slam directly into the tower. Knowing what was coming next Adam stopped turned and jumped over Blake running alongside the tower. With a mighty roar the Nevermore crashed into the tower taking the entire left side and the girls all yelped as the building collapse before their feet. Adam jumped at the other side and landed on the Nevermores back. Running up it he grabbed Wilt and pulled it out flicking the blood off he ran back and jumped off its tail. He landed on the bridge and from bellow the bridge Ruby jumped up followed by Weiss. On another bridge infront of them he saw Blake and Yang jump on top. Yang quickly ran up a spire and propelled herself on top of it firing at the Nevermore.

"Your sister is really vindictive little red" Adam laughed a little.

"Yeah well that's Yang for you" Ruby said looking at Yang and then at Blake as she used her ribbon and Gambol to hoist herself on top of pillar.

"None of this is working" Weiss frowned at the creature of Grim frustrated by their lack of progress.

"I got a plan!" exclaimed Ruby making Adam and Weiss jump a little. "Cover me okay guys!"

Jaune stood back behind Pyrrha and Ren as they did most of the work on attacking the Deathstalker. Finally angry with this game of cat and mouse the Deathstlaker stabbed its tail where bridge and land met. Heaving upward the bridge was lodged loose. "We need to move now!" Jaune yelled feeling a rush of adrenaline he drew his sword and shield and charged the Deathslaker Pyrrha blew past him going for the Deathstalker. The massive scorpion opened its right claw and swung for Pyrrha who parried with her shiled and used her spear to knock it away. Using the momentum of the swing the Deathstalker swung its left Claw at Pyrrah but Jaunc ame in and blocked it with his shield Pyrrah jumped over Jaune and used her spear to knock the pincer away. Wide open for an attack now Ren ran straight at the Deathstalker firing his weapons at it. Using its tailed it struck for Ren who dodged to the side grabbed onto the tail and used the momentum of the tail swinging back up to swivel around behind it. Shoving his gun into the junction where the gold stinger met the tail he fired it squeezing the trigger releasing full automatic fire on it. The creature let out a tremendous roar in pain and swung its tail back flinging Ren off.

"REN!" yelled a sad Nora as the young man hit a stone pillar hard before falling down hard to the grassy floor. Jaune not distracted by his partners distressed saw the stinger had been disloged and was hanging loosely on the tail.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune pointed with his sword at the stinger.

"Got it!" Pyrrha pulled back and swung her shield at launching it at the Deathstalkers stinger. The shiled cut the stinger off and it plummeted stabbing itself on the Deathstalkers head. The massive scorpion let out an agonized screech

"Nora nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Heads up!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped up Pyrrha took the shield that returned to her using her Aura placed it over her headas Nora's and her hammers full weight set on top of it. Using her aura she powered up her physical strength as sitting on her hammer Nora fired off a slug into the shield flinging herself upward the impact shattered part of the stone bridge floor as Pyrrha jumped up adding to the distance Nora flew up. Up in the sky Nora smiled laughing before gravity called her back down, flipping midair she fired her hammer propelling downwards fast she span and smashed the hammer on the Stinger like a nail. The stinger dug deep penetrating the armor fully and the Deathstalker screeched in agony. Falling forward the Deathstalker fell on the bridge the sudden fall flipped the bridge upwards flinging Pyrrha and Jaune over the Deathslaker. Nora fired her hammer again and propelled herself upward and landed on her butt Jaune poor Jaune landed on his face again. Pyrrha on her knee spear held high. Ren had somewhat recovered from the hit but collapsed next to Pyrrha regardless.

Adam jumped up ran up the pillar and landed right next to Yang who looked at him with a raised brow. He smirked and nodded behind him and she saw Ruby waving over calling her. "Your sister has a plan go I got this part" yang nodded and he high fived her as she leapt down to regroup with Ruby. Adam saw the Nevermore coming as it flew in a circle to line itself up with the tower. Crouching low Wilt and Blush by his side Adam concentrated and called on his Aura to use his semblance. The decals on his clothing started to glow red as everything else red on his clothing. Teeth bared his sharper than average human fangs revealed Adam smirked savagely as wisps of Aura emitted from his body. The Nevermore tucked its wing in going for a full on charge. As the creature grew closer Adams power grew finally Adam unsheathed Wilt in a brilliant strike! Red aura flashed on Wilt the blade emitting sparks as it left its rifle sheath. Adam yelled at the top of his lungs with the release of his power "WILTING ROSE!" the attack hit the Nevermore smack on its beak the blade didn't even touch the creature of Grim. The aura hit cutting it from the right side of its cheek going down leaving a path of angry red energy slashing cross its body downward. From the creatures left beak over the joint at the wing and down to the tail the Nevermore was knocked aside like a rag doll to slam against the cliff. Jaune and his team actually FELT the ground rattle as the massive Nevermore hit the cliff side.

Weiss Schnee in her amazing way that they could not explain slid across the ground as if on ice at an incredible speed. Like a graceful skater on ice she skid along the ground the Nevermore had landed on what was once the entrance of a temple. The entrance was embedded along the cliffs side and as the creature landed slightly stunned on top of the entrance, it tried to fly off again. Reaching the end of the bridge connecting the tower to the entrance Weiss jumped up pressed the trigger of her rapier. The rapier's dust container rotated lining up with an arrow on the hilt on the ice setting she landed on the pedestal and with her Glyph she used the dust on her rapier to create and ice wall catching the Nevermores tail. Back flipping off the temple entrance she skid along the ground back to where the team now gathered two spires sticking on the platform that used to fully go around the now destroyed tower. Yang and Blake clinged on to opposite sides. With Gambol attached to a ribbon Blake shot it across to Yang who (rather smartly) let it imbed itself on the spire. Taking it off the spire she pulled on it and Blake pulled back the Ribon secured. Ruby jumped up mounting her scythe and landed on the Ribbon putting her weight' and the weapons on it. The ribbon stretch Blake and Yang gritting their teeth as the ribbon threaten to pull them down with it. Weiss used her Semblance and a white Glyph with the Schnee family insignia appeared. With her fingers pulling back the Glyph turned black the insignia inside it span counter clockwise as well. Ruby felt herself be grabbed by the Glyph and she was right next to Weiss.

The heiress with two fingers pointed forward rapier up to her face elbow pulled back like one was drawing a bow. The rapier like an arrow going across her face pointing up to the Nevermore. Adam hoped down Wilt and Blush faithfully on his grip. He walked up as Weiss aimed her shot carefully. "Offcourse you would come up with this plan" Weiss drawled at Ruby Adam himself was rather amazed by the plan itself.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby countered eyes focusing on the Nevermore that tried to free itself.

"Hah can't I?" she said with an upwards inflection. Ruby blinked confused looking at Weiss.

"You can't?" she said incuriously.

"Offcourse I can!" Weiss exclaimed eyes narrowed Weiss did a spin the tip of her rapier going up in a circle and down before again pointing upwards and she released Ruby that was slung forward to the Nevermore. The Creature freeded itself and flapped upwards just as Weiss predicted as Ruby met it where the creature elevated itself to. Crescent Rose dug into the Nevermorse neck and the impact of Ruby firing off rounds to speed up made the creature slam into the cliffs side again. Weiss using all her might called on a row of about forty Glyphs on the Cliffs surface. With traction on them Ruby ran upwards using her Aura to power up her running and firing Crescent Rose dragging the massive Nevermore behind her.

"HYAAAAA!" Ruby exclaimed as finally gravety caught up with her and she was flung up as gravety pulled down on the Nevermore. Ruby gritted her teeth and with one more pull of the trigger Crescent Rose DECAPITATED the Nevermore. The head flew clean off squiting red blood Ruby flipped midair and landed with Crescent Rose on her shoulder blade down imbedded on the ground. The massive Nevermore head landed next to her. Down below Jaune and his group watched in amazement at what just happened before them. Ruby had just decapitated a huge Nevermore. Ruby stood from her crouching spot and walked up to the cliff Crescent Rose slung over her shoulder. Her mouth slightly opened with a little bit of heavy breathing she stared down as the massive body of the Nevermore fell down into the fog of the Cliff. Adam stared eyes behind his mask wide at what he just saw 'little red…you're really amazing' he thought. Yang walked up to join the group as Blake arrived next to Adam as well.

"Well…that was a thing" Yang smiled hand on her hip head tilted to the side her group silently agreed. After what felt like miles and a rather annoying climb later the group of teens finally made it up the cliff. To join Ruby as they all made it high fives and complements where traded at their amazing performance. Unknown to them as they finished celebrating they turned to see the rest of the school with Professor Ozpin and Glynda stare at them. Everyone was amazed Adam thought they should be they took down a Nevermore and a Deathstalker. Snapping out of the trance first Professor Goodwitch spoke first.

"Very well now everyone please report to the Gathering hall for final team assignment…great work everyone" Glynda in particular nodded at the group of teens that everyone was staring at. The group all made their way to the meeting hall where everyone gathered as professor Ozpin started calling out teams. Near the front the team of nine teens waited anxiously on what teams they would be put in knowing it was teams of four Adam had little hopes of being on a team with everyone he just fought along side with. Right hand in his pocket Wilt and Blush on his other hand he watched as a massive screen on top had pictures of the students with teams being formed. Blake stood next to him and placed her hand on his. Looking to his right he gave her a brief smile that she returned as she stared at his masked face.

"Cardin Windchester, Russle Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark from today on you will be Team CRDL…led by Cardin Windchester" Ozpin said Cardin nodded all in standing before Professor Ozpin hands behind their back. "Now Jaun Ark, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkery, and Lien Ren for picking up the rook pieces you will be from now on team JNPR…led by." Ozpin's eyes briefly when over Pyrrha but everyone in the room was surprised by Professor Ozpins next words. "Jaune Ark"

"W-what? Led by?" Jaune said lamely pointing at himself Pyrrha smiled and punched his shoulder for good nature humor. The punch knocked him on his butt Jaune only made a slightly embarrassing sound as he landed on his butt. Pyrrha smiled apologetically as the students clapped. Professor Ozpin carried on.

"Now Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladona" Adam froze in place this was it 'please say my name come on!' Adam thought desperately his grip on Wilt and Blush tighten and his pocketed hand curled into a fist. Yang from her spot could see Adam was really hoping it was him and she felt for him. She still remembered Blake's words about her and Adam. Blake claimed they are close but she also wanted to be with her sister despite her initial worry that Ruby would stay in her little shell. Not to mention she and Blake where partners it dawned on her and she felt good and bad at the same time. "And Yang Xao Long" the four girls stepped up and stood hands behind their back looking forward towards professor Ozpin.

Adam felt his resolve shatter in an instant 'c-crap no calm down you can still be in the same school with her it's not like you won't see her but…but.' Ozpin once again lived up to his reputation as he spoke up once more.

"Adam Taurus will be joining this team as a fifth member add on" people began to whisper Adam gasped and looked up at the raised stage. Patiently Ozpin waited for Adam to get over his initial surprise and make his way up to the stage standing next to Yang who smiled at him. Professor Ozpin continued "Adam Taurus after constant review we noticed you did not find a partner a clear disobedience of our instructions" Ozpin explained but not as a scolding, the headmaster continued. "However careful review shows you showed impressive combat skills Aura usage abilities and worked well with everyone you came in contact with" Adam quickly remembered that bunny girl and he almost felt bad for leaving her to find another partner.

"Most interesting of all…out of all the relics you were the only one to pick the King piece from the pedestal. This choice certainly was interesting but with your skill in combat Aura manipulation and ability to work with anyone. I hereby place you as an elite operative class student I noticed you work extremely well with these girls most of all as such I will imbed you on this team. And from now on you shall be known as team RWBYA led by…Ruby Rose." This time it was Rubies turn to be surprised

"E-eh?" Ruby made a noise next to her Weiss looked indignant at the prospect. Yang ran over and embraced Ruby.

"I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed squishing the life out of her sister who tried in vain to protest to the bear hug.

"A team of five with an elite operative…this promises to be an interesting year indeed" Professor Ozpin finished looking at the massive screen as Adam's picture was added at the end next to Yang. Professor Glynda walked up on stage.

"Everyone please head to the cafeteria to enjoy a warm meal but before you do let me congratulate you all. This is the first step to become a hunter of Vale I wish everyone good luck in their coming years, dismissed." As the students cheered and congratulated each other the newly formed teams of RWBYA and JNPR gathered to celebrate. As the festivities raged on in the cafeteria with team RWBYA and JNPR distracted Adam slipped away to go to get some air. He stepped outside the massive castle on a door that led to an open balcony with a metal railing. Adam walked up to the railing and placed Wilt and Blush against the railing. Adam leant on the railing looking at the shattered moon in the sky. As he looked up he heard a slight rustle and he smiled to himself.

"Coming to check up on me?" he asked. Blake sighed annoyed she still couldn't sneak up on him.

"You left without a word I got a little worried" Blake said walking up next to him and leaning on the railing next to him.

"I'm flattered you worry about me" he teased. Blake rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah I thought better find him before he challenges a staff member to fight and gets us kicked out" she smiled. Adam chuckled at that.

"I'm hurt you would think I would ask a random professor to fight" Adam faked a sad tone.

"Like you wouldn't" Blake snorted.

"I would not! Ozpin on the other hand" Adam trailed off Blake giggled and slapped his arm. Instead he caught her hand mid slap and he intertwined their fingers together. He still didn't have a label for…well _this_ but. Adam pulled her close by her hand their hands raised up a little elbows bent outward Adam wrapped his other arm around Blake's slim waist. Sliding her hand of his she wrapped them both around his neck. Blake liked this they have been here for two days and they haven't had a single moment for themselves. She brought her left hand up to stroke his chin strong and she felt a little prickly 'he needs to shave' Blake thought idly. She reached up and plucked his mask off revealing his red eyes that in the low light she could see their slight glow. Being Faunist had quite its fair share of advantages it would seem. He leaned down and she pressed her forehead to his closing his eyes he let himself smile. A real smile that he saved for Blake only not his usual cocky ones or his smirks but an honest to god smile. Adam finally angled his face down his nose touching hers and touching her cheeks skin at the tip. Bake giggled.

"Your nose is cold" she said smiling.

"So is yours" he countered finally his lips met hers and this time she found his lips where softer. She moved her lips against him and sighed into the kiss Adam feeling bold pulled away a little and a slightly annoyed Blake looked at him for pulling away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing…here open your mouth stick your tongue out" he commanded softly. Blake blushed a light pink at his request and despite some apprehension followed suit. Openin her mouth she stuck her thin tongue out in the open. 'T-this is embarrassing' Blake thought in her head. Adam himself leaned back in and stuck his slightly thicker tongue out and lapped at hers Blake responded and their tongues started to massage each other. Adam pressed his lips to hers and she felt his tongue intrude in her mouth. As they massaged each other's tongues Blake gave off a soft moan. Adam groaned his shoulders relaxing into the kiss. The need for air arrived and the two parted with a small trail of saliva between them that quickly disappeared. Adam looked at Blake's half lighten eyes and he wondered if he had that same dazed expression as he sure as hell felt like it.

"T-that was…yeah" Blake said out loud she figured they just made out. Adam smiled that cocky attitude returning.

"Yeah I get that a lot…want to go again?" he asked Blake.

"Idiot...yes" she insulted but admittedly she wanted to do it again.

"Blake! Adam!" just before their lips met the voice of Ruby reached their ears. Ruby was near and they were in a rather compromised position. He sighed and smirked at Blake she giggled putting her fist to her mouth. Disengaging from each other Adam leant on the railing with back on it arms crossed. Ruby rounded the Corner team JNPR and Weiss along with her.

"There you guys are! What were you doing out here?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing little red just enjoying some fresh air" Adam said casually his smirk in place. Weiss raised a brow and pointed at Blake's hand.

"Why is she holding your mask then?" Blake blinked in confusion and looked at her hands as she indeed have his mask.

"Oh yeah Adam took it off and it fell from his hand I just picked it up" Blake lied, and she patted herself on the back mentally for not blushing.

"You sure you guys didn't just sneak out to make out?" Yang winked at them Blake this time did blush with indignation 'damn she's good!' Blake cursed in her mind.

"N-no!" Blake said indignantly. Adam chuckled.

"Now, now Yang no need to be jealous" Adam shrugged closing his eyes smirking.

"Oh yes Adam I'm heartbroken over here" Yang grabbed her heart dramatically. Ruby laughed at this knowing her sister.

"Yeah my sister got called heartbreaker by the boys at Signal" Ruby shared with the guys.

"I can see that" Jaune piped up.

"Me too" Ren.

"Yang breaking hearts with her fire fist!" Nora punched the air with a one and two.

"Hey I will have you know I simply was having fun nothing serious!" Yang closed her eyes with an "hmph" at her friends teasing. Both teams laughed even Weiss giggled modestly behind her hand though she tried to hide it when Adam teased her about it. Ruby looked around at everyone having a good time and smiled her second day at Beacon and she made so many friends todays.

"We should leave soon my friends they are assigning rooms and uniforms soon I believe" Pyrrha said smiling. The group of friends all nodded and left. This was promising to be a very interesting year indeed.

**ERMAGAHD so obsessed with this fandom right now not even kidding xD. Got this chapter out rather than doing my Vietnam War report so you better appreciate it xD…also better get to work on that lolz. I got one review about Adam's Semblance name and I have on complain about the fandoms name for it.**

**I'm like 87% sure if I go to Starbucks and add for a moon slice I woul get some sort of pastry ._.**

**With that being said I went with one of the names on my list for now you guys can still change it as it's only a place holder. If you guys like it go for it also to Ghost Fire 6. Glad I inspire you to make your own Adam :D go for it! And I actually thought of giving Adam his own team but I hate OC's with a burning passion. Simply because how many shitty ones I have run into that I just shut down whenever I see a story with a lead OC protagonist =.=…**

**So I don't do OC's when I do OC driven story they don't tend to live for long or they are only used as plot devices. When the created world is this awesome like Monte's I believe no OC's are required :P. Still to anyone else feel free I am currently reading a Bioshock Infinite story with some AMAZING OC's like best I have ever seen in a long time. But I digress I kept rambling for too long enjoy the chapter and enjoy the AdamxBlake at the end I figured I starved you enough by their lack of romantic interaction from these action filled chapters.**

**Oh and btw I LOVE writing action scenes for this fandom because it's so over top I don't have to restrain myself like when I wite Gundam Fics….which I'm neglecting. I need to go back to it but paper first Gundam later enjoy see you next chapter that might be up very soon :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

If Adam had learned something in his time with Blake back at the safe house it was this. Girls took FOREVER in the bathroom, add that up to four girls Adam was up at seven in the morning for his own sake. The room they had received was slightly bigger than most to accommodate a fifth person. He almost felt like a fifth wheel but then again he was supposed to be _elite _whatever that entitled. As he got up he silently made his way around the four beds. 'Little red' Adam thought she was curled in her bed in a small ball hugging a kitten pillow. Next to her he saw Yang sprawled about her bed with a dopey smile on her face. 'I'm curious about what you're dreaming' he thought walking past Yang. Weiss ever the picture of perfection was tucked in her bed a rather serene smile on her face as she slept soundly. 'You're a lot cuter like this princess' he finally passed by Blake's bed. He gave the other three a check before kneeling before her bed. One more check before he leaned down and place a kiss on her cheek as she was face up head turned to the side.

Blake mumbled something in her sleep Adam was about ten percent sure it was about tuna. 'Alright morning routine lets go.' Adam entered the bathroom with his uniform in a coat hanger. Turning the tap on the faucet he brushed his teeth business as usual then he took his black tank top and pajama pants. Tossing them aside he looked in the mirror his horns where getting a little long. 'Going to have to trim them soon' he thought idly. Removing his boxers he entered the shower and took a quick warm shower letting the warm water wash away the early morning sluggishness. After his shower he shaved feeling his chin getting prickly. Pleased with his appearance shaven clean he rolled his shoulders popping his joints and readied to move out. Putting on his uniform he left the bathroom fumbling with his tie trying to get the damn thing on. Opening the door from bathroom back to their shared room he was face to face with Blake. She was in her usual pajamas that resembled a short black kimono, Adam blinked in front of her and she smiled at his attempts to tie his tie. "Oh like you can do better?" he frowned at the thin piece of material.

"I can actually here" She swatted his hands away and started tying the tie in a regular wincer knot.

"When did you learn to tie a tie?" Adam questioned.

"Same time you learned to tie bows" she smirked.

"Touché" he countered and stepped aside to walk out before he did he reached in and grabbed his blazer hanging on a hanger. His pajamas neatly folded in table inside the bathroom Adam was ready for his first day of classes. Before he could fully step out Blake tapped his shoulder he turned half way and saw her loo behind him. He turned the girls were still sleep she touched his cheek and turned his face to her and leaned up and place a chaste kiss on his lips. Adam returned it smiling into it as he was reminded of their fourth months together where she would give him a kiss every morning. He hoped they could keep that going at the very least. With Blake in the bathroom Adam placed his blazer at the foot of his bed. Laying down as he waited for the rest of his team to rise. Ruby was the first after Blake Adam looked her way and gave her a smirk. "Morning little red cute pjs" he teased his new leader 'I'm being led by a 15 year old girl, my father is probably laughing at me somewhere.' Ruby stuck her tongue at him but smiled none the less.

"Morning Adam Blake in the bathroom?" she pointed a finger in the far right of the room. Blake was out in her uniform all prim and proper with bow already on her head.

"It's all yours Ruby" Blake nodded to the younger girl walking out of the bathroom. Yang not long later stretched on the bed popping her joints.

"Morning guys who's in the John?" Yang got up cheerfully before she rotated her neck and earning a satisfying pop. Ruby vacated the bathroom in her uniform as well but was dressed a bit differently. She had her red hood and her black leggings and boots. 'Sure she gets to wear that but I can't wear my mask' he thought idly. Finally with them ready they were only waiting on Weiss and as if on cue woke up. The heiress stretched yawning rather cutely and smiled stretching to her content awakening. That is until Ruby got up real close to her and blew a whistle near her ear.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Weiss falling off her bed and on her butt.

"Good morning team RWBYA!" yelled an overly excited Ruby in Adams opinion. Sitting up on his bed he put on his blazer buttoning it up as Weiss complained at Ruby.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" she said looking at Ruby.

"Well now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business!" Ruby completely ignored Weiss. Ruby stepped back hand at her hip she smirked and called forth her team.

"Alright Blake, Yang, Adam, Weiss, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. BANZAI!" she exclaimed. 'I'm not doing that' Adam thought but Blake had already grabbed his arm and pulled him in with her. Thrusting their fist in the air Adam lamely put his half way up and joined the Yang and Blake on their battle cry.

"BANZAI" his was less enthusiastic. Weiss only sighed in defeat 'my team mates are all crazy' Weiss thought miserably. The three girls leaned back a little Adam only raised a brow not sure what was happening.

"Now come on let's unpack and decorate!" Yang said excitedly gathering arms full of stuff. Shrugging Adam joined them and got some of his things from his footlocker. The footlocker was a chest by the foot of his bed-hence the name. He got out a long box it was black and opened it inside in a red velvet plush pillow Wilt and Blush neatly inside it. Retrieving his weapon and snapping the box close outside his insignia of a wilting flower. Placing the case under his bed he also got out a picture of him and Blake and placed it on the small counter next to his bed. The picture was of them at a younger age Blake was smiling with a peace sign Adam still taller with a hand on her head smiled behind his mask. Blake had her bow in the picture he looked around and clapped once.

"Alright done" he turned to see the girls looking at him Weiss missing inside the bathroom. "What?" Adam looked at them confused.

"Nothing man you have no sense of style" Yang rolled her eyes and return to putting up a poster. Like so they spent the rest of morning for almost an hour and a half sense he woke up at seven. Fixing up their room and by the end of it the four girls beds were piled up in the middle.

"Uh this is probably not going to work" Adam said arms crossed watching the crowded mess"

"Or…we can make BUNK-BEDS!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds…incredibly dangerous" Weiss advised against the idea.

"And super awesome!" Yang fist pumped supporting the idea.

"It does seem efficient" Blake offered.

"W-well we should put it to a vote right Adam?" Weiss looked towards Adam for support.

"I think we just did" Ruby said. Blake gave a thumbs up, Yang another fist bump, Weiss huffed and kicked the floor frowning, and Adam and Ruby gave thumbs up. A quick fix up later and Rubies bed was tied to the roof. And using Blake's old books Yang's bed was stacked on top of Blake's. Adam got to keep his on the ground as it was against the left corner of the room closest to the door.

"Mission complete!" Ruby dusted off her hands. Adam stared at their handy work with a raised brow and perhaps the urge to ask Blake to trade beds. 'I think I have the better chance to survive being crushed to death.' Adam kept it to himself though he figured it might hold up…for a week. "Now next order of business! Classes" Ruby flopped down on the bottom bunk Weiss bed. "Let's see first class is at nine" Ruby was cut off by Weiss.

"Wait nine? Its eight-forty-five you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed before running out the door. Ruby leaned out watching her go before quickly responding.

"T-To class!" Ruby ran out after Weiss Yang and Blake followed them out Adam got out last locking the room behind him as he did he turned to see Team JNPR rush out late as well. In the main court yard both teams rushed to try and make their first class on time. Watching them run Professor Ozpin watched hands behind his back next to him Professor Goodwitch checked her watch.

"They are going to be late" she commented.

"I believe they might make it…lively morning" Ozpin sighed missing his coffee as it turned out Glynda kept her word and his all his special blend coffee.

The teens arrived to their first class right at the nick of time. The class was with Professor Port on the Grim and how to fight them. Adam however was not sure what the professor's history had to do with class, but hell it kept him from doing any actual work.

"Monsters, daemons! All these are names we have given the creatures of Grim. Now after you graduate from this class you shall call them as I do. Pray! HAHAHA!" Professor Port chuckled. The students where silent not offering even a courtesy laugh. "Ah right now you will be here to become hunters…huntresses!" he made a clicking noise with his mouth and winked. Yang rolled her eyes and looked away from the professor. Adam leaned back on his chair next to Blake and was resisting the urge to prop his feet on the desk. This class was boring for him he has fought Grim creatures before he knew how to fight them. Every creature of Grim had a weakness and those weaknesses where often very obvious.

"Now a story about a young dashing hero! Me!" Adam thought this was gong to be the end of his. He was going to be bored to death before the creatures of Grim ever got him. He gave in and leaned back on his chair and looked on at professor Ports story.

"And so the beast was no match for my sheer tenacity!" Professor port fist pumped in exhalent victory.

"Who here thinks they have the tenacity honor, and passion that is worthy of a true hunter" Professor Port looked on behind his bushy eyebrows.

"I do sir!" Weiss stood from her chair her right hand slamming onto the desk the other raised high. A few minutes later Professor Port had a cage inside his classroom with a rather angry Grim creature inside.

"Step up and face your destiny then Miss Schnee!" Professor Port grabbed his axe blunderbuss from the wall. He walked up next to the cage and waited for Weiss in her uniform she grabbed her faithful rapier Myrtenaster. Standing in a standard fencers pose she was ready to fight the Grim creature. With a mighty swing Professor Port cut the lock and out charged boardtatusk. The creature looked like a regular board except it was deformed with its massive tusk and heavily armored top. Frowning at the creature of Grim Weiss side stepped slashing at creature's side. The armor took the hit and no damage was made but it did get knocked to the side. Rolling up right again the boardtatusk was only angrier its nostrils flared and charged again Weiss rotated her rapiers dust chamber. The dust turned in its chamber to fire with a thrust sliding on the ground she charged the boar when her rapier hit armor dead on it slid off the side. Her rapier got stuck in between is tusk.

"Weiss go team RWBY!" Ruby tried cheering her on. Adam saw the heiress glare at their leader and he raised a brow curiously. 'Is she mad or just frustrate?' he thought. The boardtatusk finally heaved upwards and flung Weiss off sending her over the creature and land hard on her back. The creature shook its head freeing the rapier and turned around scratching at the ground it charged again. This time it jumped and in midair curled into a ball that was pure deadly armor and tusks.

"Haha what will you do young huntress!" Professor Port cheered. Eyes narrowed timed her reaction just right and as the boar charged her she rolled off to the side. Quickly standing up Weiss dived for Myrtenaster grabbing the blade she got to one knee. The boardtatusk was already charging her again with its spinning deadly charge. Tapping into her aura she used her semblance she put up three Glyphs one bellow her one behind her and one in front of her higher up in the air.

"Weiss go for it belly it doesn't have any armor there!" Ruby tried helping.

"Stop telling me what to do!" yelled Weiss back at Ruby making team RWBYA jump a little at the outburst. The boardtatusk charge and Weiss quickly jumped using her Glyph to power her jump. The boar missed her and hit the Glyph behind Weiss and it was bounced back belly up. Bouncing off the Glyph she stabbed her rapier on its belly the beast yelped and died.

"Hahaha good job Miss Schnee you truly have the makings of true Huntress!" as Weiss stood up and dusted her uniforms skirt off the bell rang. "It seems we are out of time you are dismissed team oh and mister Taurus please wait after everyone is out" as everyone stood up Ruby was the first to rush forward following Weiss. Blake stood back for a second to look at Adam whose lips quirked upward a little nodding to her. Blake nodded back and left after the team to see what was happening with Weiss. Adam approached Professor Port Wilt and Blush in hand his other hand in his pants pocket. "Now I have been made aware of your status as elite student we have not had one of those in quite some time! Almost sense Ozpin's time in this Academy" Professor Port chuckled heartedly and smoothing out his bushy mustache. Adam chuckled smirking 'I'm the best there is at what I do 'crossing his arms putting a foot back Adam was pleased with himself. "That being said it is my turn to educate you on your strength and weaknesses" Professor Port nodded.

"I think I'm pretty good on my areas" Adam bragged about his skills.

"I see well let's go please meet me in the training room on the second level Mister Taurus I will empart a lesson you won't soon forget" the professor did another fist pump and winked at Adam who chuckled shrugging.

"If you say so sir" Adam chuckled and left to find his team and see what was happening. After leaving he walked down the hall that would lead them to their next class where he found Blake and Yang by the door to their next class. "Hey so, what was the deal with little red and the princess?" questioned.

"It seems Weiss isn't happy about Ruby being our leader" Blake explained leaning against the wall by the door. Yang was with her arms crossed standing next to Blake.

"Yeah they got in an argument I saw professor Ozpin talk to her before I made my way here though" Yang said. Adam frowned thinking this issue over. Normally he would not care about this but damn it all he was constantly warming up to his team. Never let it be said he was anti-social he worked with a lot of people during his time with the White Fang. He simply never got attached but he was starting to let people in. his thoughts were interrupted as Ruby came up looking rather intense.

"You okay little red?" Adam asked genuinely concerned.

"Y-yeah I found out why Weiss was mad at me…and she was right I need to step up as a leader!" Ruby brought her fist up and nodded determined. She was not going to let Weiss down she would show her she was leader material. "Come let's get into class!" she said and walked in leaving her team to look at each other before Adam shrugged and followed Ruby in. the team went about their day class to class until in the final day Adam reported to the second floor. After he found the training room he raised his brow in the middle of the room stood professor Port in a rather elaborate armor. The armor was gold the shoulders round shoulder guards. On the chest plate the schools insignia and it was carved to look like a rather muscular pecks and abs. the armor skirt covered both legs in the middle a red rag with the schools insignia. The leg guards as well shined with a golden sheen. The professor had golden helmet shaped like a dragon tucked under his right arm. The other hand on the Blunderbuss axe propped up with the blade downward. Adam at this point classes over changed into his regular black coat, red undershirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Professor I don't think this is a good idea" Adam didn't want to hurt the older man who he was sure was at around 50 something years of age. The professor chuckled placing the helmet on and pulling on his mustache.

"Mister Taurus I believe you need a lesson in tenacity! I will show you why I am called the iron fortress of the west!" Adam was sure he has never heard of that name. 'Okay let's get this over with the old man thinks he's still got it.' Adam got in a ready position in front of the professor, the training room was simply a big empty room reinforced to take on intense combat. Crouched low hand on Wilt Adam narrowed his eyes not even bothering to put his mask on. Axe raised tilted slightly sideways other arm raised at the ready Professor Port stood still waiting for the attack from the hot blooded young man. With blinding speed Adam charged Port drawing Wilt and slashing Port's midsection, but the professor was fast enough to deflect with his blunderbuss axe. The next slash knocked Port's axe upward and Adam slashed at the exposed torso. Emanating sparks and his first slash did no damage so he tried again with his superior speed Adam sheathed and drew again and again a good four slashes. The armor did not relent sparking but no discernable marks. Port swung for Adam who stepped back Port only cutting an after image of the young man.

"Hahaha you are certainly fast Mister Taurus but let's see if you can stand my tenacity!" flipping the Blunderbuss. Port open fire on Adam who fast as lighting ran left avoiding the first spread shot, but the professor was not done spinning the blunderbuss with his finger in the trigger finger he fired again. Adam ran up the farthest wall jumping off with enough force to charge Port. Adam drew wilt in a slash Port smirked under his mustache and his hand darted out grabbing Wilt! By the blade! Adam barely had time to react before Port swung him over his head the young man slamming into the ground hard on his back. Flipping his axe over Port grabbed it with two hands and swung down on Adam aiming straight for his chest the impact would have likely crushed his ribs had Adam not moved out of the way. The impact quite literally SHOOK the room. After rolling away Adam stood in a low crouch in his fighting stance eyes wide looking at the professor. 'No way…he grabbed Wilt by the blade and threw me like a rag doll' Adam thought gravely. Gritting his teeth eyes narrowed he ran at Port. 'Find a weakness!' he thought and drew Wilt knocking away the incoming blow but was pushed back a little himself reeling back Port stepped up and swung his fist at Adam who dodged it by ducking and going forward. In his dodged he saw his opening on the side about four leather buckles. Adam rolled away as he dove under the swing.

Port smirked under his mustache it seems he has exposed his armors bindings. Wilt in its sheath again Adam frowned in concentration staring at Professor Port waiting for the older man to move. Rolling his shoulders Port tapped into his aura and raised his foot bringing it down the whole room and the entire left wing of the school shook! Adam was knocked off his feet and fell back reeling from the shockwave.

Somewhere below in Professor Goodwitch's office she was on top of her desk her front door locked her office hours over. Her legs secured around Ozpin's waist as he kissed her rather tenderly was very enjoyable. She felt her office shake and she was forced to disengage from her lovers coffee tasting mouth. Frowning Glynda looked up at her ceiling Ozpin doing the same with a tug at his lips upwards.

"It would seem Peter has really gotten into his class with Mister Taurus" leaning back on her hands Glynda was less than pleased the last thing she needed was Peter bringing down with him the school.

"That man is honestly too full of himself…if he keeps that up he's going to bring down this entire wing" Ozpin shook his head chuckling slightly his rich thick voice always an attractive positive for Glynda. "Well come on I think we only have a few more minutes" she smirked wrapping her arms around Ozpin who only smiled in agreement.

Port launched himself at the prone young man who dodged the axe swing and stood up drawing Wilt Adam predicted the Professors next move. Dropping to one knee putting his arm across his chest arm bent upward with Wilt going across his head he caught the axe swing causing sparks as it slid by. From that position Adam was able to sand and step to Ports right side. Predictably Port launched a fist a t Adam, the young man ducked under it and slashed downwards cutting all four buckles not noticing it Port drove his elbow back nailing Adam on his back sending him flying forward. Throwing his hand with wilt on it he caught himself flipping over on his back and fully rolled to his feet. Swiveling around Adam charged Professor Port sheathing Wilt. Charing Port who was ready for Adam expecting the young man to down. However Port was surprised when Adam augmented his jump with Aura to jump high over him. Flipping once Adam landed right behind port and drew Wilt with his hand facing upward. Port span swinging his axe around and Adam ducked under spinning with him. As he span he met Port cutting off the middle buckle of his left side armor. Port stopped his spin and threw a back hand making Adam jump back. 'His hands is about as dangerous as that axe' jumping back from his crouch Adam sheathed Wilt and planned his next move. Port didn't give him the chance to plan to far and ran at him full force brandishing his axe. 'A lesson in tenacity' the words of the professor quickly made their way on his head. Smirking Adam charged head on and tapped into his Aura. Adam actually threw Wilt and Blush spinning towards Port. The man swung with his axe knocking it away. Port smirked 'I got through to you mister Taurus very well young man show me your!' Port's thought began he reeled back his free hand for a punch and augmented his Aura on the punch but rather than using physical augmentation he created a thin barrier around his fist and made it burst into raw energy like a semblance. Adam used his Aura and swung his fist using the same process.

"Haaaaaa!" Adam yelled.

"TENACITY!" Yelled Port and their fists met and bright white explosion happened Adam was knocked back slamming back first into a wall. Port was blown back knowing his student would use everything he got he at the last minute used his aura to increase his mass and lower the impact on himself. Port bend forward huffing and puffing 'haha…not as young as I used to be…I'm quite winded' Port thought Adam picked himself up his vision blurry and tempting him to fall unconscious. On one knee Adam couldn't believe how much trouble professor Port was giving him it was professor Port for crying outloud. Adam smirked looks like the older man was a hell of a fighter every blow was like hitting stone. Standing up Adam made a grab for Wilt and Blush the professor ran and stood in front of Adam his weapon. Smirking Adam pulled back his punch. Port readied for the hit widen up his stance. Adam smirked and at the last second dropped sliding RIGHT between Ports legs. As Adam slipped by he grabbed Wilt and Blush he stood up quickly and ran at Port. He swung his axe backwards drew wilt in an upwards arc knocking the upwards. This way he avoided the kinetic energy pushing him back with his arm upwards Adam sheathed Wilt. He quickly slashed upwards taking out the three remaining buckles. Spinning he kicked dislodging chest plate. Drawing Wilt he pointed the blade at Port's heart the older man stopped looking at Adam.

"Hahahaha well done mister Taurus you did great…I believe you have proved" Port was cut off by Adam who was panting like the professor.

"My tenacity" he smirked. The older man gave a hearty laugh winking at Adam in his usual manner.

"Indeed mister Taurus that will be all for your first lesson are dismissed…I believe I need to rest myself" Adam nodded his thanks. Finally Adam walked out of the room still dazed from that last blow after leaving the room he had to lean against the wall by the door.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice. Adam turned to find Weiss looking at him her arms crossed looking at him expectantly.

"Heh don't worry about me princess I can make it to the room" Adam pushed off the wall before he felt his body get weaker on him again. He leant against the wall groaning a little Professor Port left him rather weak. He used up a lot of aura to break the old man's defenses and using his tenacity. Before he could push off again Weiss had already grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulder for him to lean on.

"Are all guys this thick headed" Weiss rolled her eyes. Adam chuckled smirking giving up on saving face and accepted Weiss's help. They both walked together back to their room with Adam being his usual cocky teasing self.

"I can't look weak how can impress you like that princess" he winked at her. He was rewarded with Weiss blushing looking away and a threat.

"I can drop you on your face you know" she threaten. He chuckled.

"Ah so cold princess" He smirked wincing a little as he felt his hand act up his hand was hurting from that last punch. He hoped it wouldn't mess with his ability to use Wilt. They made it to their room to find Blake waiting outside. Adam blinked surprised by that he would have thought she was in bed as half way through their walk to their room they noticed it was already dark outside. Adam noticed her eyes widen and he smiled sheepishly.

"Professor Port has a hell of a mean right hook" he commented. Blake was by his side and taking him off Weiss's hands.

"Why exactly did you fight Professor Port? Did you challenge him?" Weiss asked arms crossed in a rather accusatory manner. He felt Blake glare at him from his side.

"Whoa hey no I didn't. Actually because of my status as special operative I got a special training session on tenacity...meaning strength" he explained. Weiss blinked surprised but then again he was made a special operative.

"Well come on you need to rest and I guess I should look at whatever you got broken" sighed Blake this wouldn't be the first time she did this. With Weiss they both walked into the room Weiss immediately noticed Ruby passed out on her bed with books and notes sprawled about.

"She said she wanted to be more serious to show she could be a better leader" Blake commented smiling up at the passed out Ruby letting out a cute snort she mumbled something incoherent. Adam smirked looking at Blake who rolled her eyes.

"Come on lay down" Blake said Adam laid down for a second as Blake removed his glove. Blake gasped his left hand was bleeding from the knuckles. Adam looked down and frowned 'this is seriously going to mess with my swordplay' he thought angry. Sitting up he waved off Blake with his good hand as he grabbed Wilt and Blush that he had dropped by the bed. He reached with his bad hand as he closed his grip on Wilt he hissed in pain.

"Looks like you won't be fighting anytime soon" she commented before going into the bathroom and getting a first aid kit. A quick patch job later and Adam had a clean wound and bandaged hand. Removing his coat and shirt he was bare chested before Blake and Weiss. The heiress blushed and focused more on getting Rubies books and notes away so she could sleep better. Blake had patched him up after missions enough times that she was used to it. Looking him over she inspected him she found a bruised rib some bruises from hard impact especially his back. He was after all tossed around like a rag by Professor Port. She rubbed his back with some muscle relaxant and sent him to the bathroom to put on his pajamas. Once done she came in again to help him out to get back to bed and helping him tuck himself in. looking back at the girls Blake noticed Weiss had finally gone to bed and was soundly asleep leaving them alone for a bit. Bending down she kissed his lips Adam returned the gesture feeling like that made him feel better already.

"I feel bad for this because I know it will only go to your head, but I'm proud of you you're actually trying" Adam gave her a lope sided smile chuckling a little.

"Yeah well I…want to be with you partner so I want to try" Adam propping himself on his elbows he winced a little and pressed his lips to hers. Blake kissed him back before making him lie down again.

"Sleep idiot I'm sure you're going to be feel better in the morning" Adam smiled and finally his sore muscles and tired body let him sleep. Blake watched Adam quickly fall asleep, she smiled he was out like a light in a matter of seconds. She brushed his hair back her fingers running into his horns that his hair cleverly had hidden. While he didn't deny if anybody asked him he wasn't exactly forthcoming about it. Back before beacon she had commented his hair was growing a lot. He had shrugged it off saying he would take care of it at Beacon. She should have known he was hiding HIS Faunist origin for her, he was doing a lot of things for her lately. Blake suddenly felt a little sad that he was trying so hard for her and now he was hurt. She shouldn't feel bad he would be the first to tell her but she wanted to do something for him too. She didn't know what she could give him or do for him, but chances were he would wave it off and tease her about it. Truth was he cared more than he let on always doing things for her and never asking for anything in return she looked at her team and thought something over. Adam sighed in his sleep turning on his side. He frowned momentarily probably from the discomfort of his hand before he adjusted himself.

Getting ready for bed she got her kimono pajamas ready to go to bed and sleep. She gave Adam one more kiss he mumbled in his sleep a little but smiled in his sleep and curled up in his bed. 'You're cuter when you don't act all cocky' Blake thought getting off his bed she got up and turned to her bunk. Her eyes widen as she looked at the top bunk Yang was casually laying across her bunk belly down legs casually swinging back and forth. Her hand supporting her face Yang smiled knowingly she waved her hand at Blake in a mock hello.

"Hello~" Yang said in a sing song voice. Blake sighed and face palmed covering her blush at being caught kissing Adam.

"H-How much did you see?" Blake asked peeking at Yang between her fingers. Yang rolled her eyes upward crossing her arms humming before looking down at Blake.

"I think at him coming up to kiss you" Yang smirked.

"Can you…please keep this between us for a bit I want to be the one to tell you guys" Blake looked away blushing crossing her arms.

"Sure partner now come on let's go to bed big day tomorrow" Yang winked before yawning and returning to sleep. Smiling Blake crawled in her back and as she fell sleep she gave Adam a final look and smile. She decided she knew what she would do for him she was going to tell their friends she was a Faunist.

**Okay woot done, also bad ass Peter Port!? FTW I figured if you are going to be a professor at Beacon. A supposed school for the best of the best your instructors have to be amazing so I thought maybe Peter Pot is the 'Strong Man' and it was up to him to show Adam that fast as he was some forces are strong and unmovable. Lucky he proved he had tenacity and learned to use his Aura to physically alter his hitting power. Sadly it seemed it cost him the use of his left hand for a while meaning his out of commission for fights. He may be out but not down as they say**

**Also I added a little of OzpinxGlynda this chapter because I ship them hard and they have little to no following xD. In this fic because they aren't as prominent they are married! Ozpin lacks a last name for now so I won't play on that and they are just a fun side pairing for the hell of it. Also because I didn't make it clear about Adam hiding he is a Faunist well that was for the sake of this chapter he simply grew his hair out and trim his horns hiding his faunist heritage. **

**Yes he did it for Blake that being said Jaunes problems with Cardin are next. I have a thought about Adam and Jaune bonding over this. You know Pyrrha offers to help him train for battle and when Jaune needs help on speed he goes to fastest guy he knows Adam. Ren is agile but from what I have seen he's agile not fast like Blake and Adam that are afterimages fast. Next possibly two chapters will have more team JNPR and focus on Jaune and because Adam is out of commission as far as fighting goes he will probably help out Jaune. Training and all. **

**Welp later guys enjoy seroulsy PLEASE REVIEW GUYS IT HELPS SO MUCH THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE PPL SEE THIS STORY AND THE BETTER FEEDBACK.**

**I love the follows and the favorites but people focus on Reviews more than those. If you review you make my story a lot more popular and more people can read and I can feel my ego get bigger…like Adam! :3 **

**Well rambled enough peace out :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Team RWBYA was in the front row of combat school as Adam and his team watched Jaune fight Cardin. Adam supposed "fighting" was up to your definition of fighting. Cardin was thrashing Jaune around but Adam had to handed it to Jaune he had guts. Adam sighed looking down at his bandaged hand frowning at it in frustration. He was out of commission for what the nurse told him in the morning four days if he didn't do anything stupid. This was only Tuesday and he had four days of training he was going to miss. "Raah!" Jaune yelled swinging his sword down on Cardin in a sloppy manner. Adam cringed as Cardin kneed him in the crotch and Jaune went down like a heap of potatos. Next to him Blake winced and gave Jaune a pitying look. Adam turned to the right to see team JNPR cringing at poor Jaunes treatment more so Pyrrha who was leaning forward looking rather worried about Jaune. 'The guy just needs to train more' Adam thought remembering his days teaching Blake swordplay. Then again Blake was an attentive student and a gifted swordsman. Jaune seem to trip on his own two feet and that was on a good day.

"Enough mister Windchester…now Mister Ark, I feel the remind you to check your scroll when in a situation like this. Checking your aura is always necessary to know when to change to a more…defensive strategy." Glynda Goodwitch advised Jaune who looked down and nodded. After combat training both teams gathered at the cafeteria for a meal to enjoy together. Everyone could tell Jaune was in another world but were too busy hearing Nora talk.

"So there we were surrounded by Ursai!" Nora darted her eyes back and forth using her 'scary voice.'

"They were Baewulfs" Ren commented next to Nora in his usual stoic manner.

"We were surrounded by dozens of them!" Nora made _claws _with her hands. At this point Even Weiss was paying some sort of attention if only out of how ridiculous her story was.

"They were two" Ren took a sip from his drink and then a fork full of rice.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora all but yelled insisting on the numbers and evens stood slaming her hands on the table. Adam lifted his drink his hand resting on his open palm brow raised at Nora's story.

"We slain them all and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skins!" Nora finished her story sitting back down arms crossed rather pleased with herself.

"Shes been having this reoccurring dream for a month now, very disconcerting" Ren commented through a mouth of rice. Adam chuckled at this he had nightmares about his sins while Nora dream of making it big selling Ursai skins. Lifting his bad hand up Adam picked up his drink but quickly put it down hissing in pain. He glared at his left hand still annoyed at not being able to hold anything not even his stupid drink. Blake rolled her eyes and scolded him for using his bad hand while he just countered that he could handle it.

"You two sound like an old married couple you know that" Yang smirked at Blake and wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Blake glared at Yang and blushed while Adam laughed even though he did not know that Yang knew about them. Their fun was interrupted when a familiar voice to Adam made a noise of pain.

"Ow! Stop it that hurts" the exotic accent reached his ears. Looking up from his plate Adam saw Cardin Windchester. He was pulling on that bunny girl's ears. Frowning he stood Blake put a hand on his arm but he ignored her.

"Adam wait!" Blake tried to stop him but he hopped the table with Wilt and Blush firmly on his right hand. Sky Lark saw him coming but could not warn Cardin in time as Adam brought down Wilt on Cardin's wrist. The young man pulled his hand back and growled in pain shooting a seething glare at Adam. Adam returned the glare as the bunny girl gasped stepping back.

"You just made a big mistake" Cardin stood from his chair. Adam glared at the young man before him Cardin glared right back with a snarl hand going behind his back for his mace. Dove and Russel got ready for a tussle while Lark backed off silently.

"Funny I was about to tell you the same thing hell even with one hand I can still take you on" Adam smirked stepping back smirking smugly. However before things could escalate further Glynda Goodwtich passed by them and gave them both her famous icy glare at them both.

"I believe you gentleman were having an intense discussion about today's combat training. Otherwise I am lead to believe you are causing trouble and I simply will not stand for trouble in this school. Are we clear gentleman?" the underlining threat was clear Cardin backed off and Adam nodded to Glynda. The professor left shaking her head mumbling something about teenagers. Stepping up to the bunny girl that had been watching silently she looked at him eyes wide.

"You alright?" Adam asked his easy going smirk in place. Behind him the rest of the guys finally got involved.

"Y-yes uhm t-thank y-you" she blushed and looked down. Nodded to her and was about to leave when Blake jabbed him in the side with her elbow glaring at him. The look she gave him was clear 'ask her, her name you jerk' not wating another hit to his still sore ribs he spoke up again.

"So what's your name?" he asked she visibly perked up at his question and gave him a shy smile.

"Velvet! Uhm Velvet Scarlatina" she gave a small bow. He returned it and from probing he offered her to escort her back to her table.

"If you want I can walk you back to your table" Adam offered shrugging it off.

"Y-you d-don't have to" Velvet looked down looking down shuffling in place. Knowing another jab was coming he braced for the impact and only twitched a little when Blake's elbow met his bruised ribs.

"I'ts fine come on" he motioned with his bandaged hand and Velvet smiled happily guiding him to her table with her team mates. The rest of JNPR and RWBYA returned to their table to notice Jaune was still sitting down sturring his food. Looking at each other both teams sat down and decided to deal with Jaune problem head on.

"Jaune we know Cardin is a jerk to you, you can come to us for help if you need it" Pyrrha said placing a hand on his shoulder. Jaune snapped out of his trance and gave them an unconvincing smile.

"What? Cardin? No that's just how we…get around" Jaune tried to skirt around the subject.

"He's a bully Jaune you can talk to us" Pyrrha insisted.

"Yeah we…WE'L BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora jumped up from her seat flexing her arms and suggested crippling Cardin. Ren casually just pulled her down patting her head to which Nora almost purred to.

"Ah come on when has he ever bullied me?" Jaune said exasperated, but Pyrrha noticed how his eyes darted away from them. The team quickly went through the events they saw happen to poor Jaune. From being shot out of his locker to simple things like Cardin knocking his books out of his hands.

"Ah come on guys, besides Cardin isn't just a jerk to me hes a jerk to everyone" he smiled this time much more convincing. With the bell ringing signaling the end of lunch the teams left to their prespective classes. Team RWBYA entered professor Oobelock's history class learning about the history of Remnant and her people. Team JNPR entered right behind them and found their seats looking up finding her seat near the top Blake sat next to Yang's right and placed her books on the seat to her left saving it for Adam. A few minutes later Adam entered with Velvet who has talking rather happily with him. Blake smiled glad he made a new friend he always teased her about being antisocial but he was always the loner. He would smirk saying the loner look made him look cool but she knew better his ego just pissed people off. Blake raised her hand open her mouth to call him over to his usual place beside her but Adam didn't even notice her and he sat the front with Velvet. Blake blinked in surprise Yang next to her noticed but said nothing simply shrugging at Blake.

"Now the Faunus war was one of the bloodiest conflicts in Remnant history. Second only to the great war when humanity found and refined dust into a powerful weapon." Adam liked professor Oobelock the man had an unnatural speed that Adam felt might match his. Speed was his pride and joy in combat he was powerful, but he was also faster than the blinking eye. The professor passed like a blur left and right and up the steps and he occasionally took a sip from his cup of tea. Adam followed the man with his head as did the rest of the class. Next to him he noticed Velvet kept glancing at him and smiling to herself. 'She seems to have taken a like to me' Adam thought quirking his lips upward.

"Now can anybody tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoonn's forces at the battle of Fort Castle?" Cardin being well Cardin threw a paper triangle at Jaune flicking it hitting the young man square in the head. Jaune made an audable noise and before he could react again Oobelock was on his making Jaune lean back.

"Ah mister Ark finally contributing to class excellent, excellent!" Oobelock took a sip from his cup and waited for an answer from Jaune.

"The…advantage the Faunis had…was" just over Oobelocks shoulder he could see Pyrrha pouting at her eyes. She was then making…binocular motion around her eyes?

"Binoculars!" Jaune exclaimed with a grin only to have the class laugh at him.

"Very funny mister Ark" Oobelock said disappointed at Jaune's answer. "Cardin!" Oobelock called out at the young man laughing with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Well I know an animal is much easier to train than a soldier." Cardin said smirking acting rather smug. Oobelock shook his head his heart aching a little at having one of his students say something rather awful.

"You're not the most open minded of persons are you Cardin?" Pyrrha glared at her fellow student.

"What you got a problem?" Adam frowned making a fist. Pyrrha was less than threatened.

"No I have the answer…its night vision Faunus are known to have almost nearly perfect night vision" Pyrrha gave her answer. Cardin mocked Pyrrha under his breath frowning at her trying to make a fool out of him.

"General Lagoon tried to ambush the Faunus in their sleep he was inexperienced and his massive army was outmaneuvered and he was captured." Blake then in a mocking tone looked at Cardin and said. "Perhaps if he had paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure" Cardin sat up growling making a fist. 'Sit down buddy Blake would smack you around' Adam thought smirking as he looked up. Cardin stood about to make his way to Blake and Pyrrha before Oobelock interrupted him.

"Sit down mister Windchester" Oobelock took a sip of his tea before speaking again. "History is important gentleman if you do not know it. You will be doomed to repeat it, has anyone here been discriminated about the Faunus heritage?" this caught his attention making a face raising an eyebrow staring upward as if his thought where written on the ceiling. Looking beside him a rather sad looking bunny girl raised her hand. Adam frowned a little she was a sweet kid he couldn't believe someone would do that to her. Cardin perhaps but he was an idiot.

"Dreadful simply dreadful its ignorance like this that creats hatred! I mean just look at the White Fang" Oobelock shook his head in dismay. Adam smirked at that remembering his missions with the organization. The bell rang and everyone stood up ready to leave.

"Mister Windchester mister Ark please see me once everyone clears out." Obelock said. Outside Adam walked out with Velvet who saw her team mates call her over with them. Blake walked up to him and he smiled at her nodding in her direction. Walking together Blake couldn't help but look behind her as Velvet retreated with her team. Pyrrha had stayed behind and waited as Jaune came but before she could go talk to him Cardin came out next to him smacking Jaune making the blond teen fall face first on the ground. Laughing Cardin walked away feeling better despite having extra reading and a paper to do.

"You know I will break his legs" Pyrrha frowned looking at the retreating back of Cardin as she helped Jaune up.

"No it's fine I guess I kind of got in his way" Jaune said looking rather down. Pyrrha frowned not liking her friend and leader to seem so down and sad. Pyrrha blinked in surprise and smiled grabbing his arm she dragged Jaune behind her.

"Come on I know what I can show you!" Pyrrha took Jaune to another open balcony this one however was above some dorms and had no railings. Standing by the edge Pyrrha smiled at Jaune looking at Jaune.

"I found this place last night" she shared with Jaune.

"Wow Pyrrha I know I'm doing badly but…I got other options I can be a farmer or something" Pyrrha gasped in surprise she grabbed him and pulled him away from the edge.

"N-no not that! I mean we can train here I can help you out in your combat training!" Jaune blinked and instantly felt sad. 'Even Pyrrha says I need help' Jaune frowned feeling even worse than before.

"So you saying I need help?"

"Yes..no I mean Jaune everyone needs help sometimes! Blake tells me Adam slacks off in his studies so she has to help him with his test" Pyrrha offered.

"Pyrrha look…I shouldn't even be here" Jaune said sighing in sadness.

"What Jaune you are in Beacon only the best are allowed you are here!" Pyrrha tried to cheer him up but it only made him worse.

"No I'm not good…I" Jaune hesitated but his rage got the better of him. "I cheated okay! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and…I'm here now. I wanted to be a hunter a hero like my dad…and his dad and his dad before him!" Jaune said gritting his teeth closing his eyes trembling frustrated with his lack of skill.

"J-Jaune" Pyrrha tried not sure what to do she raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Jaune recoiled and pushed Pyrrha away.

"Just…leave me alone okay?" he said the last part sadly. Pyrrha reached again but she felt her heart sting at his push away.

"If…that's what you think is best" Pyrrha said walking away holding her right arm sadly.

Adam sat back in his bed feet crossed Blake sat before him despite being a _prodigy _he was known slacker. He found the academic parts boring and while he was amazing at doing it all he simply didn't care much. Only reason he did so good at Signal was because his father was always on his back about his studies. The rest of team RWBYA as well was studying Blake was with him Yang was at the foot of his bed open book and studying. RWBY with Weiss in her bed quizzing each other trying to get Ruby to do better at history her current weaker area.

"So you seem to have taken a liking to that Velvet girl" Blake commented offhandedly. Adam made a humming noise agreeing. He was looking at his text book intently on the weaknesses of Grimm not paying much attention to the conversation.

"She's a nice girl" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"I guess she is" Blake looked up with her eyes only at Adam who blinked his red eyes lazily. Blake frowned he wasn't in much of a talking mood it seemed. She sighed and closed her book with a snap, the action made him blink in surprise a little looking up he saw Blake stand from his bed stretch and left for hers.

"I'm tired you guys ready to hit the hay? I think Professor Peach says we are going to the Forever Fall Forest tomorrow" Blake said to her team. Adam noticed her movements when she closed the book they seemed a bit angry. Shrugging not sure if he had done something to upset her he left her be she was probably frustrated with Cardin after that training animals comment. 'I should be too but I'm not most people' he thought in his head and readying for bed himself. Yang yawned and stretched at the foot of his bed and got ready for bed as well.

"Man studying is always boring" Yang said winking at Adam who smirked back and retuned the gesture. Blake in her bed already only shook her head at her two partners.

"Just get married already" Blake grumbled making Yang laugh out loud and Adam chuckle.

"I'm going to get some water be right back guys!" Ruby announced putting her books in her designated cabinet by their bunk beds. Stepping out Blake found Jaune by the door of his dorm his hand hovering over the door knob. "Hey Jaune locked yourself out again?" she teased/asked. This would be the second time and Nora she heard from Ren snored like a bear so his team wore ear plugs. Jaune shook his head and laughed showing her his scroll with that unlocked the mechanical lock system.

"Nope see right here?" he smiled at her warily. Smiling back and nodding she turned to leave but Jaune in his saddens state asked Ruby.

"Hey…Ruby did you ever feel…like maybe you aren't good enough to be a leader?" Jaune asked looking down, now feeling even worse for asking that to Ruby.

"Nope" she answered quickly and honestly.

"I see yeah I guess I just don't have what it takes"

"Nope" she said again.

"But what if I?" he started she cut him off again in her cheery manner.

"Nope" Jaune laughed a little this time and slid against the wall by his door.

"You're not exactly the best person to talk to you know" he smiled well heartedly. Ruby joined him on the ground and smirked a little replying.

"Nope!" they both laughed this time. Jaune felt better oddly enough just getting that laugh out he always enjoyed that it reminded him that if you can still laugh things aren't that bad.

"You're a leaer now Jaune." Ruby suddenly spoke up. "You're not allowed to be bad or sulk all the time" Ruby finished smiling at him with that gentle smile of hers.

"But what if I…wasn't supposed to be here?" Jaune retorded.

"Jaune you can't know if your suppost to be here until it's happened you know that right?" Ruby said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You have to do what's best and just hope it works out…now I got to go. I need to get some water and get some sleep. You should too Professor Peach is taking us to the Forever Fall forest tomorrow" with that Ruby left Jaune and his shoulders sagged as Ruby left. His scroll vibraded and he opened it with a cringe. It was Cardin.

"Hey buddy I know you're probably busy with that extra reading paper, but I need you to go out and get a whole box of rapier wasps…oh and make sure they got real big stingers okay? Later _buddy_" Jaune didn't like the inflection on that last part. He also hated that Cardin knew his secret so he did as told and didn't go to bed until it was three in the morning.

"I know students the Forever Fall Forest is one of the most beautiful parts around Beacons campus, but this place is still filled with Grimm. So please stay with your teams and instructors at all times. Now then Professor Peach has tasked you to collect sample from the tree's sap each of you will have a jar that needs to be filled make sure to fill it up and bring it to Professor Peach when you are done." Adam frowned he hated this. Not the assignment itself he was indifferent about it but as he held Wilt and Blush on his right hand he couldn't hold his own damn Jar so Ruby carried his. He was scowling a little but it was along the lines of a kid denied his candy. Blake smirked at him and told him to suck it up that it was only temporary. He knew that but he hated being useless much less burden to the people he works with. 'Friends' a voice in his head said. Adam frowned a little more than that sure he was warming up to the other girls but they have only known each other for about a week now. Well four days he guesses from their initiation to their first class and his hand injury to today. Still he liked their company and even enjoyed teasing them. Yang as always the hardest and actually giving him a hard time about being in a room with four girls. Team RWBYA and JNPR minus Jaune who Pyrrha said was with Cardin (in a very irritated voice) informed them. Adam doesn't know why Jaune was with Cardin the guy was a total d-jerk yeah that jerk.

"Here's as good a place as any I suppose" Weiss said reaching a clearing both teams picked trees and went about taking sap from the tree. Ruby and Adam with Weiss gathered around one tree. Grabbing Blush between the back of his knee as he knelt. He grabbed Wilt and drew the blade casually, than with a quick jab he made an insertion on the tree and sap soon leaked out. Ruby smiled and as always ogled his weapon while Weiss appreciated the efficiency of the act. On the well hidden hill by the red trees the team missed Jaune and CRDL as they watched team RWBYA and JNPR with malcontent.

"Think you know everything stupid red head" Cardin growled truly angry at Pyrrha and over all the two teams. "Going to show Taurus he's not as tough as he think he is" grabbing a jar of sap he handed it to Jaune who took it confused.

"Here buddy throw the jar at that red hair friend of yours, Sky is going to release the rapier wasp. That will show that know it all" Cardin smirked looking at Pyrrha with anticipation. Jaune pulled his hand back ready to throw the jar but stopped. He looked at Pyrrha as she was blissfully unaware of Jaune and what he was about to do. Pyrrha was smiling and talking with their friends Jaune looked at that smile and he lsot all his never. He couldn't hurt Pyrrha he loved her smile so much he couldn't do that.

"No" Jaune said frowning and putting his arm down.

"What?" Cardin gritted his teeth.

"I said no!" Jaune exclaimd throwing the jar at Cardins general direction. His aim was off enough to hit Cardin square in the chest. His team gasped and backed off knowing Jaune just made a big mistake.

"Hahaha…oh you messed up big time Jaune-boy" Cardin cracked his knuckles and charged Cardin. Jaune didn't have to react and he got a punch in the gut. On his knees Jaune gasped trying his best to call out for help. 'I'm not the best…but I'm not going to give up!' Jaune thought. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Cardin rbought Jaune to his face. "You think you're better than me Jaune-boy? Think you're a big man now?" another hit to his gut but this time Jaune inedvertaly called his arua and Cardin was repelled backwards. The angry young man rubbed his hand brused as if he just punched a brick wall. Cardin made a move but stopped dead o his tracks a grimce on his face. His own team backed off Jaune turned to lok behind him as a massive Ursa stood on its hind legs and roared with anger. Jaune rolled out of the way and reached for his sword. The beast did not attack him instead it sniffed the air and whent for Cardin.

Paralyzed with slight fear Cardin shook his head and readied himself taking out his mace the Ursa didn't even bat and eye smacking it away. Cardins team leave him and Jaune to die and Jaune unsheathes his sword and shield charing the Ursa.

Dove bumps into Yang as he runs away before the poor bastard got away she grabbed the back of his armor and hauled him up. Yang glared into Dove's fear filled eyes as she cringed in even more fear of as to what Yang would do to him.

"What happened why did you guys run away?" Yang questioned scowling at him.

"Ursa! A really big one i-it's got Cardin!" letting him go the two teams watched him run.

"Cardin…oh crap Jaune!" Adam said. Pyrrha was nodded and with a look of determination ran where the cowards ran from to find Jaune. Arraving first Pyrrha saw Jaune fall back as the Ursa knocked him back shield up Jaune slid on the ground and was brought to a knee. Standing up roaring the Ursa was angry and had forgotten Cardin who was still paralyzed on the ground with fear. Ruby and Weiss caught up with her first and unsheathed their weapons.

"No wait!" Pyrrha said holding an arm up to stop them. Jaune stood closed his eyes and in a spur of the moment his bod glowed slightly white and he added a basic augmentation aura around his body. Jaune roared towards the Ursa bringing his sword to bare he readied for a swing. Bringing its massive paw down the Ursa whent to strike Jaune Pyrrha was about to use her semblance to help Jaune. The young blond man once again amazed her as Jaune brought up his shield in time to glance the blow off. Wide open for an attack Jaune swung in an upwards arc decapitating the massive Ursa. The rest of the team arrived in time to see the big beast squirt blood from its missing head and fall over. Breathing hard Jaune closed his shield and replaced the sheath on his hip as well as his blade. Scowling he walked up to Cardin and offered his hand. The other young man took it and stood up rather impressed.

"Dude" was all Cardin could offer.

"Don't. Ever. Threaten. My team ever again…understood?" Jaune glared with all his might. Not waiting for a response Jaune dropped Cardins hand and walked off. His team was waiting for him as well team RWBYA.

"Hey guys" he said smiling sheepishly rather proud of himself. Adam smirked and offered him a nod he himself couldn't believe Jaune had it in him to beat that thing. After they left and reported the incident to Professor Goodwitch the teams returned to their daily routines.

Once more on the balcony Jaune blew up on Pyrrha he watched the shattered moon. After a few seconds he sighed as Pyrrha entered his field of vision from the left arms behind her back her usual friendly smile in place. Jaune sighed and looked at with an apologetic look and began his apology. "Pyrrha…I I'm so sorry for what I did please don't hate me" he said closing his eyes. Pyrrha smiled and giggled behind her closed fist. 'He's cute when he is flustered' she thought privetly and nodded and spoke up to him.

"It's okay Jaune I know just wanted to find your own way…hey come on Ren made pancakes…no syrup though, you can thank Nora for that" Pyrrha commented as she turned to leave half way to the door Jaune stopped her.

"Pyrrha uh…wait uhm think you can still help me?" Jaune smiled. Pyrrha crossed her arms and walked up to him. Looking up to the sky as if thinking she pushed him down. "Ow h-hey I thought I was forgiven" Jaune said sitting up on the ground.

"Your stance is all wrong you need to be lower and wider" Jaune smiled and Pyrrha returned the smile and offered her hand. Jaune took it and smiled right back he had a ways to go but he was confident on his abilities that one day he would get there.

**BAH SEVEN HELLS this took me so long to do….mostly due to me trying to get Jaunes character as best as I could. Aslo you may have noticed he had no help on that Ursa because I believe Jaune has some talent hidden in him so that was the best time to show it. As such I took out Pyrrha helping Jaune-boy. **

**Cardin is a douche indeed :D that being said the end to our little story is coming soon guys D:**

**Four days down Adam is hoping he can get some action! His hand injury should have healed by now lets hope so :3. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE helps me out a lot and also because I feel bad for not saying earlier but…**

**THANK YO FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I love you guys seriously thanks for the support :3.**


End file.
